Blood Type S
by KurokoTetsuya101
Summary: Why do vampires value a human named Kuroko Tetsuya? For one simple reason, and that is his blood which is the rarest blood a human can have. Blood type S is a blood type which is born only once in 1000 years and Kuroko was the unfortunate one to be born with it. He meets the GoM who are now his guardians. How will Kuroko and the GoM get along? What are the dangers lurking?
1. The Meeting

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

**If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Meeting**

* * *

The world in which a young youth named Kuroko Tetsuya lives in is a world ruled by vampires. The vampires are kings, the elites of the world allowing them to have special privileges over the humans. Humans were just livestock in the vampires eyes, their only purpose and value to the vampires is their precious blood. However, even their blood did not satisfy the vampires. As many vampires drank human blood over the years, the vampires started to notice different taste of blood with each individual. The vampires soon began categorising the humans into different blood type groups. Every vampire preferred a different blood type, however, even among those four blood groups, there was one special kind of human blood that the vampires absolutely cannot resist.

Blood Type S, is what they started calling the special blood which the vampires hungered and desired the most. However, this blood was very rare because a human who has blood type S would only be born once in 1000 years. When a human with the type S blood would be born, the vampires would take extra precausion not to let that human die. Most of type S humans would be taken away from their families and would be kept in a safe isolated room of the vampires. The vampires would tie the human to a blood extraction machine and would extract large amounts of blood each week. The type S blood would then be distributed over the entire vampire world, so that every vampire has a taste of this special blood. If they wouldn't do this, there would be wars and many would be killed to get their hands on type S blood.

The type S blood, was vampires dream blood. Blood they are ready to kill for. That is why after each 1000 years passed and a new type S blood human would be born, the vampires would rejoice and would take the infant right away into their custody. The human couple whose child had type S blood, would never see their baby again. That human, would forever be lost to the vampires. It is a human, the vampires absolutely have to have custody of.

After the last type S blood human has passed away, the vampires needed to wait another 1000 years for another type S blood human to appear. Meanwhile, the vampires would feed on the rest of the four blood type groups which were Type A, Type B, Type AB and lastly Type O. Having tasted the type S blood, the vampires found the rest of the blood types dull and disgusting.

Finally after 1000 passed, an infant was born into the Kuroko family. The family was cursed as their child, Kuroko Tetsuya, was a child who had type S blood. Right when the mother gave birth, the vampires were present during the labour, having sensed the birth of the type S blood. Vampires from the Vampire council came and took the baby away right after it came out of its mother's stomach. The father and even the mother were not able to even see their baby's face. As soon as it arrived to this world, the baby's fate was sealed. As the vampires left the house, the parents could only watch as their child was taken away. The father tried to fight and protect his child, but the vampires were too powerful. The poor mother was weak from giving birth and had no strength to protect her baby. The vampires got what they wanted as they left to the Vampire council headquarters.

The Vampire council is an organisation which is in charge of stability and protection of the vampire world. They regulate the number of humans which are alive, so that they don't die out, and also control the vampires and set the rules which everyone has to follow. They are a form of world government and absolute power. If they wouldn't exist, the world would be in chaos and the rest of the vampires would do what they desired. Chaos would be surely to happen, more so when blood type S was involved.

The Vampire council members returned to the main headquarters building with the type S human and took him into the building. Even though the child was an infant, the vampires could not resist their urge for blood, especially type S. However, vampires from the council weren't just normal vampires. They are vampires who had total control over their animal sides, the vampire side which desired blood more than anything. They were especially chosen to carry out the task of bringing the type S human into the council, due to their skill of controlling their hunger.

"How long have we waited for this child to be born. Now that blood type S is among us once again after 1000 years, we will have the pleasure of tasting this sweet and oh so deliious blood once again" the oldest council elder reunited with the rest of his members who brought the type S into the headquarters. The elder vampire was more than pleased at what his fellow vampires have brought. "Even though Im a vampie with high self-control… I-I cannot resist the sight of this child. I want to pierce my fangs though his skin" one of the vampres went closer to the small child, but was stopped by the elder.

"Fool! Should we make a mistake, the blood type S will die and we will be left with 1000 more years of waiting! Do you want that to happen?" the elder was angered, he couldn't even dream of losing this small child, oh so very precious child. He is a blessing and the biggest gift for the vampires they were given by god.

"I have already determined who will take care of this child. Come forth" the elder swung his staff and two vampires appeared at the back from the shadows. It was a vampire named Kagetora Aida and Alexandra Gracia. The two vampires had smirks on their faces, they were surely overjoyed having given this task to them.

"Elder, I swear I will protect this child. With my life" Aida states his determination to the elder who was confident in his choice. "The precious child is a gift from god. We would be fools to waste it" Alexandra or Alex as the rest of the vampires called her, was kneeling down next to Aida. They both knelt down before the elder, showing their respect. "Very well, take this child into the dark room until he is 5 years of age, no vampire should drink his blood. Once he is old enough, we will take his blood and distribute it to the rest of the vampire world" the elder gave his orders and the two vampires Aida and Alex could only comply. The two took the small infant and headed for the dark room. The group of five who had brought the child into the council from his home, were still present and watching as the infant was taken away. One man among them, had his eyes glowing with the color red, watching as the the vampires carrying the baby disappeared.

* * *

The prestige Teiko academy is a school for the very wealthy vampires. Only top vampires could dream of entering Teiko. However, for the five geniuses named the Generation of Miracles, it was like taking candy from a child. Their attractive appearance, and high grades would secure them anything they wanted. Not only that but each of them were a child of a Vampire council member. They are the highest of the highest, the most elite vampires you could find today. It was 16 years since the council has announced the birth of the type S blood and the five geniuses couldn't wait to taste the sweet blood. They have never tasted the type S blood before, and only read about it in the textbooks or heard about it from their parents and in classes. All of the Miracles were born 80 years ago, therefore they had no chance of tasting the precious blood.

The five vampires may be 80 years old, but their appearances could be deceiving. Vampires live longer lives than the humans and have a lifespan of 500 years. The life of a vampire is very long compared to the humans who only managed to live up to 50 or 60 years. This was the age the vampires found the humans to be useless and killed them because their blood wouldn't have any taste once they have gotten too old. As the vampires lived up to 500 years, every vampire would have the chance to taste the type S blood from only one human, if they were lucky to be born into the correct time period. Which made the type S blood all the more rare and precious.

"Nee~ Nee~ Aominecchi, did you get the type S blood they sent yesterday? It was delicious~ I want more" a young vampire with blonde hair told his tanned companion who was walking beside him. The two vampires were walking down the corridors of the prestige Teiko school. They received their share of the type S blood this morning and could not help but want more. Actually, most of the vampires received their share today in the school and the type S blood was the main topic everyone was talking about.

"Che! Shut up Kise, you're giving me a headache. Of course I got the blood. It was… the best thing I have ever tasted" the eyes of the blue haired tanned vampire started to shine in red color. His vampire genes couldn't resist the blood and every inch of his body was telling him to go to the Vampire council, get the type S human and drink all of his blood. However, he knew he couldn't do that. Many vampires had attempted such action but they would be stopped by the all powerful Vampire council. The tanned vampire understood that the council had it tough. In some ways, the type S human was like a curse which brings nothing but trouble, yet it was such a wonderful gift from god. The tanned vampire thought to himself as he and his blond haired friend entered the student council room.

"Daiki, Ryouta. You're late exactly 10 minutes. I do hope you have a reasonable excuse for your absence" a red haired vampire who was sitting at the main desk of the student council president stated as he stared at his two late companions. "Please enter" he extended his hand into a commanding motion, telling the two to sit down. The red haired vampire was Akashi Seijuro.

"We have important matters to discuss for today nanodayo. There will be a school assembly held this afternoon with important message from the principal. Absence is intolerable, especially from the student council members. You better remember that nanodayp" a green haired vampire who was sitting next to Akashi told the blond and the blue haired vampires. The green haired vampire's name is Midorima Shintarou.

"Yeah yeah, what's so important anyways?" the tanned vampire reached the table where he pushed the chair and sat down at the table, along with the blond haired vampire who sat next to him.

"Hmmm~ Something… it's a secret and cannot be revealed before the assembly~ What a drag~ Hey Mine-chin do you have candy? Im out~" another purple haired vampire who was in the room with Akashi and Midorima spoke up in a very lazy and uninterested manner. His name is Atsushi Murasakibara.

"I don't have any! Anyways why making such a big deal out of it? It's probably about the canteen food anyways! or some shit" the tanned vampire was beginning to feel annoyed, which didin't go unnoticed by the red haired vampire.

"Im sure you will find this assembly very fascinating Daiki. I cannot tell you the full details but I can inform you that we will have a very special transfer student attending Teiko starting from today" the red haired vampire stated with a huge smirk on his face. The four vampires only watched in confusion at the red haired vampire.

"Huh? Transfer student? Is he some kind of prodigy? That's dull!" the tanned vampire was more annoyed now.

"Ehhhh~ Nothing special then~ Boring" the purple haired vampire added.

The two other blond and green haired vampires sighted as well. It was normal for prodigies to enter Teiko. Even if their grades were more than outstanding, it did not impress the Miracles even one bit. The group had 0% interest in this assembly, and they knew that no one could have better grades or talent than them. There was no one would had transferred so far that had skills higher than them. No one.

The red haired vampire smiled and let out a small laughter. "I am sure that this assembly will be like no other. Trust me, you will be more than surprised at the events which are about to unfold" the four vampires were even more confused now. Who could it be? Who has caught the attention of Akashi? Why is he praising this person so much? Why would this assembly be any different from the others? The four vampires were lost.

"Akashi, you must have already asked your father. Tell us, we're confused nanodayo" Midorima is trying to shine the light on the whole mystery, even if a little before the assembly begins. Akashi's father is the prestige principal of the Teiko school named Akashi Sei. The principal is one of the most powerful vampires in the world and is a member of the Vampire council. His reputation as well as strength has earned him immense respect from vampires all over the world. Akashi, as his son has high expectations set for him. Everyone expected nothing else but excellence from Akashi which he easily proved and provided. Akashi is the most powerful and wise vampire student in the academy. No other could rival him.

"I apologise Shintarou but this information is confidential. That is until the assembly" Akashi simply crossed his arms and closed his eyes while sitting in his chair. "Wait and see at the assembly. You will surely not be disappointed" the more Akashi said, the more the rest of the four vampires got curious.

* * *

The assembly was about to begin and everyone took their seats in the hall. At the front were the teachers but also the five Miracle student council members. The five were considered elite among the elites even in the elite Teiko school. This was mostly due to their abilities but also due to the fact that mostly all of the vampires who were in the student council at Teiko would go on and later become a high ranked member of the Vampire council. Even the teachers of Teiko respected the Miracles, and wouldn't dare defy them.

Each vampire had one special ability, a supernatural power they were gifted with. This is one of the factors which sets vampires apart from the humans who are weak creatures. But it is also one of the reasons why the Vampire council had to be formed, to keep these vampire powers in check and regulate the world in order to maintain peace.

The assembly was about to commence and everyone in the hall was more than anxious, they were dying to know why this assembly was so special and different from the others. The principal, Akashi's father had finally appeared on the stage and began his speech.

"Dear students and teachers, I am sure you are wondering why we have this assembly at this hour and moment. Well, there is a very special reason for this. So special, the information of the assembly had to be kept hidden up until now. The reason we are holding this assembly today is because of a very special transfer student who will be attending Teiko starting today. This student is coming from the Vampire council" the audience was breathless. A person from the Vampire council? It was never heard of before, that someone from the Vampire council would suddenly attend Teiko. The Vampire council only allowed special vampires to join them, and each one of them was very powerfull. The whole purpose of Teiko school is to train young talented vampires for the sole purpose of joining the Vampire council. It is not supposed to be the other way around.

"Now you may start to think, why would someone from the Vampire council, an organisation which governs our world join Teiko when they are already strong enough to be in the Vampire council? Well my dear students, let me tell you that the person who will be joining us from the council is not a vampire, but rather a human" the audience was breathless yet again. Everthing that came from the principal's mouth did not sound real. First he said it is someone from the Vampire council and now… a human? Absurd! Everyone thought to themselves and the hall was soon filled with whisper and confusion.

"The transfer student is the blood type S human who is born only once in 1000 years" Finally the principal has hit the spot. Each and every vampire in the room was now speechless as silence took over the room. Apart from one red haired vampire in the crowd who was smirking at everyone's reaction.

Suddenly from the backstage, a pale young human appeared next to the principal. The vampires were taken away by his beautiful appearance. Was he even human? The vampires never heard or knew humans could be this beautiful. His pale skin and beautiful large blue eyes shone like diamonds and his teal hair was beautiful as well. The vampires were breathless, even the before smirking red haired vampire who was smirking at everyone's reactions before. This time, he was breathless as well as he couldn't even fantom the beauty of this human. Akashi Seijuro was more than taken aback.

The other vampires in the student council stared without a blink as well. They could not believe that this kind of human actually existed and started to think that the principal was just making fun of them. "My fellow vampires, I am not playing tricks on you. This young boy here named Kuroko Tetsuya is a genuine human and possessed the blood type S. He will be granted special protection and will be guarded by the Teiko student council" the five Miracles froze even more, as if they weren't frozen enough. They would be in charge of this human?

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya and I will be attending Teiko staring today. Please take care of me" the human finally spoke. His voice was like an angels and the vampires were already at their limits. What heavenly being is this?

"Seijuro, Aomine, Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara, please come to the stage" the principal pointed to the five Miracles as they made their way to the stage. They stood beside the principal at the opposite side of the human. The five, however, still had their eyes on the heavenly creature on their right next to the principal.

"These five student council members will be in charge of the blood type S protection. This will be a test for these five student council members as they will be tested on their strength, endurance, intelligence and the ability to carry out a mission. Shall they succeed these five will join the Vampire council and become official members" the principal was bombarding the audience with more and more surprises but still, everyone couldn't take their eyes off from the human.

As the assembly continued, suddenly a vampire student jumped onto the stage with precision and started making his way to the human. He grabbed Kuroko and put him in his arms exposing his sweet neck. "hahaha this is… this is…. MINE!" the student shouted and started making the motion of wanting to drink blood from Kuroko. However, before he could do anything, the vampire student felt still. He was paralysed and couldn't move. "W-What is this!? I-I can't move!" the giant purple haired vampire student council member came to Kuroko and his attacker and moved Kuroko away. He then faced the attacker. "You dare touch Kuro-chin? I will make you pay" Murasakibara was more than angry, he was outraged. His eyes shone bright red, showing the usage of his power. Murasakibara's power is the power to paralyse and control anyone, making them unable to move.

"B-Bastard! Give me the type S blood!" the attacker started shouting as his body started to move on it's own towards the exit. This was all Murasakiabara's power of controlling people's bodies just like puppets. As soon as the attacker was out of sight, the principal continued his speech very quickly to calm the rest of the vampires in the hall.

"I know this may be a challenging task for all of you here. Who can resist the urge of blood type S? I know this very well. Even I was tempted to drink his blood when I first saw him, but my fellow brothers and sisters, please remember this. Shall the blood type S be in any kind of danger and die, it would be a loss for all of the vampire race. This is something the Vampire council is trying to protect. The blood type S blood is very rare, and that is why we must all unite and resist our urges. We must resist our desires. I am fully confident that the talented students in Teiko are fully capable of self-control. This is one of the reasons the Vampire council decided to bring the blood type S here. They have full trust in the Teiko students and we will not fail to comply to their expectations. Now my brothers and sisters, rise and fight your urge!"

The vampires in the hall, both teachers and students were fully motivated now. They had confidence in their eyes, but there were still individuals who defined and didn't believe the principal's idle words.

"I would like to close this assembly by telling you that blood type S will be attending the same classes as the student council members and will be in their care completely. Should anyone try and attack the blood type S, they will be harshly punished, if not expelled from the school depending on the situation. Now please go back and resume your lessons. Thank you very much for your attention" the principal concluded as the audience started to disperse into their classes. The human and the five student council members are still standing on the stage next to the principal. The principal turned to face the five Miracles. "Murasakiabara go and take care of the student who just caused a commotion during the assembly" the principal eyed Murasakiabara and the purple haired giant could only comply by saying "Yes~"

After Murasakiabara left, the principal introduced Kuroko to the rest of the Miracles. "Seijuro, Im sure you know the importance of your mission. You mustn't fail. The entire vampire world is on your shoulders now. On all of your shoulders" the principal now eyed each and every one of the four vampires.

"I'll be in your care" Kuroko's beautiful voice froze the four vampires again. Everything the human did was out of the ordinary. He was just irresistible.

"As I said before, this is a form of test for the five of you as the future Vampire council members. Do not take this job lightly. Blood type S will only stay here for a period of time, which is still unknown. As for the reason of his coming to Teiko, that is highly confidential information and will not be discussed outside of the Vampire council. Am I clear?" the principal was now serious and the Miracles knew that this was a very important task.

"You can's even tell us why he is here old man?" Aomine asked the principal in confusion. Why would something as important as the blood type S be in Teiko anyways? Shouldn't he be locked up in the Vampire council headquarters in a dark room having his blood taken away? What is he doing here?

"It is confidential Aomine. I have nothing more to say. Now go back to your student council room and sort yourselves out. I am sure you have a lot of work to do" with that said, the principal left leaving Kuroko and the four Miracles alone in the now empty hall. The boys stood and looked at each other before the blond haired vampire broke the silence.

"Neee~ Neee~ Kurokocchi, can I taste your blood?" Kise got smacked right away by the tanned vampire. "You idiot! Didn't you hear the principal just now? You're helpless!"

"Aominecchi so mean!" the blond vampire went closer to Kuroko and now stood behind him at his back. He started to play with Kuroko's shirt collar and exposed the beautiful neck slowly. He then went closer to smell the beautiful fragrance emitting from the teal haired boy. "Hmmmm~ so nice" the blond haired vampire was blessed to be given the task of guarding the type S.

Akashi soon pulled Kise away as he came back to his senses. "Ryouta, didn't you hear my father? We have to control ourselves. This is the ultimate test for us. Having the blood type S here among us, it's truly difficult but we have to maintain control" Akashi said as the rest of the vampires somewhat calmed down.

"Aka-chin~ Im back~ I took the bad guy to the security. They will take care of him now~" Murasakiabara who came back, walked towards the group and the teal haired human.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Blood Type S. My name is Akashi Seijuro and I am the son of the principal of Teiko. You don't need to worry, you will be safe with us" Akashi now faced Kuroko, standing in front of the rest of the Miracles as if representing them. Kuroko only looked back and extended his arm into a handshake.

"It's a please to meet you Akashi-kun. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, you can call me that" Kuroko kept his hand extended but the other party was not planning to shake his hand. Kuroko looked at Akashi's eyes and realised this. He took his hand back.

"I shall call you whatever I see fit Type S. You are merely a human and nothing more. Your only use and value is your blood so don't think highly of yourself. Your whole being is a property of the vampires. You have no freedom or will of your own. From now on you will do as I and only I say. You will also listen to my companions behind me and obey their every command. Do I make myself clear?" Akashi looked at the teal haired boy with his sharp eyes. Kuroko noticed the intensity in Akashi's eyes and felt fear encircle him. This was, however, no surprise for Kuroko, who was treated like this by everyone around him since he was born. Kuroko might be a human, but he has never met one of his kind before. Never. The only beings Kuroko knew of were vampires and only vampires. The poor boy never had freedom or will of his own. Everything he did was controlled by the vampires.

Kuroko looked at Akashi and finally replied by saying "I understand". Akashi was pleased and so were the rest of the Miracles. They felt uncontrollable lust for the boy but knew they had to control it. Apart from their lust, everyone was attracted to the teal haired human. A fact each and every one of them kept hidden.

"Now then, shall we go ahead to the student council office?" Akashi said as he started to leave the hall, everyone followed behind him and in the center of their group was Kuroko. He walked in the middle surrounded by the Miracles for protection.

In the shadows of the hall, bright red eyes shone in the darkness as a huge grin appeared on the vampire's face. "hahahaha boss will surely be happy about this. I have to report back" the vampire disappeared as small lightning shone through the darkness.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Hi guys! Im back with a new story! I just had to write this story pronto! because I didn't want the ideas and inspiration to disappear. The idea just hit me and it was like this story was screaming "Please write me!" So I did. Well this story is focusing on VAMPIRES! I really wanted to write a vampire fanfic. Actually I have a long list of things I want to write about and this is one of them. So far I have only completed the Yandere Kise fanfic which was on my list. So one thing finished, more to go!**

**I really hope you will enjoy this fanfic. I don't know what rating I will put this fanfic in but… probably M because of the future chapters. I really surprised myself! I never thought I would be able to write so much for the first chapter! Yay! A new record for the longest ever written chapter.**

**Please review and tell me all of your thoughts. You can criticise me or praise me, I don't care as long as you guys comment. Anything will do, even "it's ok" or "crap" I don't mind criticism and if you guys don't like something like my writing style then please let me know and I will try to improve in those areas. You just need to let me know because I won't know otherwise. But if you liked it then that's also good :D You could write "good" or anything you want.**

**I will be really slow in uploading the chapters and the main reason being is SCHOOL :( Sucks I know but I will try to upload as fast as I can even if the chapters are short, it's better than nothing right? I will try so don't worry guys :)**

**Review and wish me luck on my exams :) (Pretty please)**


	2. It's Not His Fault

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

**If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - It's Not His Fault**

* * *

Kuroko walked through the prestige Teiko school corridors along with five student council members who were assigned to be his security. Kuroko didn't know what to think of the situation. He merely did what the vampires told him to do, like usual. No matter what he said, or expressed his opinion on a matter, the vampires would simply discard it and do what they pleased. All these years since Kuroko was born, he was treated in such a way. He truly began to feel like an empty object. He couldn't feel any emotions… nobody even expected him to, as long as he carried out his only task in life and that is, give his blood to the vampires. Kuroko was always locked up in a dark room, only to be taken out when it was blood extraction time. However, Kuroko then remembered two people, no vampires… who treated him in some way differently. Kuroko started to see the two as family.

* * *

_"Kuroko-kun! I brought you a gift today! Where are you!?" a brown haired vampire entered the dark room. He was somewhat tall and in good shape for his age. The vampire looked around the room and sighted._

_"Aida-san. Im here" A small teal haired boy appeared from behind the vampire, startling him._

_"Whoa! Since when have you been there!?"_

_"Since I can remember" the small teal haired boy replied with a somewhat empty expression. The vampire looked at the little boy and saw the emptiness in his eyes. There was no life in them, no will or determination to do anything. The vampire only stared and then finally kneeled down to pet the boy on the head._

_The vampire patted the little boy of about 5 years of age on the head, with no reaction from the boy. His eyes and expression remained empty. The vampire simply sighted again and started searching for an item in his pocket._

_"Here, for you" the tall vampire extended his arm and gave the small boy a very petite round object. The boy looked at the object as his eyes bagan to emit small bits of light from them. A small sign of life in those very empty eyes. The vampire saw the small child's amazement at the object and giggled for a bit. The teal haired boy took his eyes from the small object, onto Kagetora who was giggling trying to hold in his amusement._

_"What is the matter Aida-san? and what is this?" the petite boy questioned the giggling vampire. Kagetora finally managed to stop himself from laughing and faced the boy. "haha it's nothing, it's nothing. Im just glad you like my gift. It's a small blue marble. I thought it looked like the colour of your eyes so I decided to give it to you" the vampire noticed the light in the small boy's eyes, which somewhat made him happy. Truth is he wanted to throw the marble away as he found it on a dirty street, but then decided that he would play with the little blood type S human and amuse himself for a while. Kagetora, however, didn't expect the reaction he recieved. Also, what is this strange feeling? He feels happy? The human made him happy? Kagetora was confused._

_The teal haired boy returned his gaze onto the small marble which was shinning brightly as the sun shone on it. There was only one very small dungeon window in the entire room. It was so small, that even a boy of Kuroko's size wouldn't be able to get through. The boy was taken aback by this small, no valued object. It may be of no value but in Kuroko's eyes, the small marble was priceless._

_"It's so pretty…" Kagetora smiled as he saw the small child smile. He was puzzled by the feeling that kept coming to him back again and again. The feeling of happiness and the feeling of an achievement. What could he possibly achieve? Make the small type S happy? That was surely not his goal. Kagetora just kept pondering over the feelings he never felt towards a human._

_The heavy metal doors of the room started to open, startling both Kagetora and little Kuroko. The door opened, revealing a feminine figure. There was a beautiful blond haired vampire, with glasses and revealing clothes. "What~ You're already here Kagetora? Came to check up on little Kuroko before his first blood extraction time?" the blond haired vampire started moving closer to the two who were in the room before her._

_Startled, Kagetora immediately took the small marble away from Kuroko and hid it in his pocket again. The small boy was surprised by the action, but also very saddened. Kagetora noticed Kuroko's saddened face, which made him feel horrible about himself, but he had no choice. No vampire was allowed to give Kuroko any gifts or objects. That was the rule of the Vampire council. The boy shall not receive or own anything as he doesn't have any rights to. He's just an object and nothing more so why should we show him any sympathy?_

_Alex noticed Kagetora's quick suspicious hand movement and started to suspect something. "What's up Kagetora? Hiding something are you?" The blonde came very close to him, their faces almost touching. Kagetora was taken aback, but then again it was nothing unusual for Alex. She had no sense of shame at all._

_"Alex, you're too close and Im not hiding anything" Kagetora blushed, being so close to Alex's face. Alex only smirked and kissed the vampire so close to her. Without Kagetora's knowledge, Alex had managed to slip her hand into his pocked and pick the object she was searching for. Once she had gotten what she wanted, she broke the kiss._

_"What was that for! I have a wife you know!" Kagetora was taken aback but blushed immensely. Alex only blinked and showed him the object in her hand. She then took out her tongue and put her finger on it. "I didn't know you're such a good kisser. Let's do it again sometime"_

_"Why you…" Kagetora finally registered the object in Alex's hand. "Return that!" He swung to take the small marble from Alex but failed as Alex moved swiftly, evading his every move. Kuroko only watched the two with his again empty eyes._

_"A marble? Could it be? A present for Kuroko?" Alex finally managed to piece the information together and smirked at Kagetora. "haha well someone was naughty"_

_"Please stop and return that" Kagetora put his hand on his forehead, knowing he had lost the fight. Alex on the other hand examined the marble and looked at it closely. She faced Kuroko and looked through the marble again, seeing his image reflected in the small round object. "Hmmmm it really does look like the colour of your eyes" Alex walked towards Kuroko and knelled down to face the small boy._

_"Here. For you" Alex extended her hand and gave Kuroko the marble. Kagetora was taken aback at her action. "What are you doing!? We could be punished for this!" the tall male vampire began to feel frightened. The Vampire council laws were absolute and should one disobey, they would be jailed for life, worst case killed._

_"What are you so worried about Kagetora? He likes it, so why shouldn't he keep it? Right Kuroko-kun" Alex smiled at Kuroko and the boy returned it with a nod. Life came back to those once dead eyes again. Kagetora noticed this as well and pondered over what he should do. "Ahhhhh what should we do… quick Alex take it away from him before we still can!"_

_"Ehhhh no way! Kuroko-kun likes it! He should keep it" the two vampires got into an argument both shouting at each other. Kuroko watched the two when a small smile appeared on his face. The small boy laughed a bit which made the two vampires stop and look at him._

_"Aida-san, Alex-san thank you very much. I will treasure this with my life" the small boy smiled, with a smile so bright it melted the heart of the two brute vampires. The two looked at Kuroko with surprisement but soon gave off the feeling of accomplishment and… warmth._

_"Aida-san, Alex-san… I wonder if this is what it feels like to have a mama and a papa…" the two vampires were taken by surprise again but smiled widely. This boy was very strange. The two vampires had never encountered a human like him before. They always thought and viewed humans as greedy, despicable creatures with no other use other than their blood. The two would never want to affiliate with them, only if they had to on their missions. However, with Kuroko… they wanted to stay by his side forever._

_Heavy steps of about five vampires could be heard outside the dark room. Having heard them, Alex and Kagetora immediately reacted and took the marble away from Kuroko. Alex took the marble and put it in her pocked while Kagetora picked Kuroko up and held him in his arms. The figure of the five vampires finally appeared outside of the door as one of the vampires with a large staff entered the room._

_"Alex, Aida, it is time. Take the child to the blood extraction room at once" the Vampire council elder had come personally to pick Kuroko up for his very first blood extraction. He came with four other high ranked council members. Alex and Kagetora both nodded, exiting the dark room with Kuroko, "Yes elder"._

_The blood extraction room was a very small chamber filled with only one device and that was the blood extraction machine. The machine consisted of a chair and many needled attached to it. It was designed so that a human would be seated onto the chair and then once the machine was switched on, many needles would pierce the human's skin, taking the precious blood from him. Kuroko froze at the sight of the machine and knew he was the one who was going to be put there._

_"Nooo! Please nooo! I-I don't want to! P-Please" Kuroko clenched his small fingers on Kagetora's shirt, not letting go. Kagetora noticed the small shaking hands Kuroko was holding him with. Kagetora was filled with feelings of guilt and hopelessness as the elder faced him and the small boy in his arms._

_"Aida. Place the boy on the chair" The elder pointed at the machine with his staff as Kagetora began to walk towards it. Kuroko was shaking more and more the closer they got to the machine. "It will be fine. Don't worry" Kagetora whispered in a very low voice into Kuroko's ear. Kuroko was somewhat comforted by these small warm words, but they didn't manage to stop his tears and shaking. Kagetora had placed Kuroko on the machine, with little trouble of needing to get the shaking Kuroko off of him._

_As Kagetora has placed Kuroko on the machine, the four other vampires that had come with the elder immediately started tying the small boy to the chair. Tears flew down his eyes as Kuroko's hands, legs and waist was tied down onto the chair. "N-No… p-please"_

_"Finally, we shall taste the type S blood after all those 1000 years of waiting. Beigin the extraction!" the elder gave his command and the other four vampires were only happy to comply. Kagetora and Alex have closed their eyes as many needles pierced Kuroko's skin and started extracting the blood. Screams of pain were heard through the corridors. Those screams were of an innocent 5 year old boy who did nothing to deserve such a fate._

* * *

The five student council members along with Kuroko have finally arrived at the student council office. As he entered the room, Kuroko wasted no time to observe his surroundings. He noticed a very clean shinning table which was at the front of the room. The table was different from the rest and somehow represented power and authority. At the left side of the room, there were two desks and two chairs but Kuroko noticed just how messy these two desks are. Piles of papers were on those two desks which were probably incomplete. Kuroko turned around to the right side and noticed another pair of desks. One desk was very clean and organised but contained a rather large glass frog on it, while the table right next to it had a pile of candy on it. Some where open and some where closed.

Kuroko was amazed even at the slightest detail of the room. Something which didn't go unnoticed by Akashi. "Type S, this is the student council office. You will spend most of your time here along with some other rooms we will show you. We don't have any other desks so you will have to sit on the floor. Im sure you wouldn't mind" Akashi faced Kuroko with a rather commanding gaze. Kuroko gulped and nodded quickly in agreement not to anger the red vampire. The red vampire seemed the most frightening one of them all, a fact Kuroko had to take note of to be beware in the future.

The Miracles each took their seat and started working on papers which were piled up at their desks. Kuroko only stared as the five seemed to ignore him, and sat on the floor, seeing as there is no other place for him to sit on. Kuroko observed the five vampires in their natural working environments. Each and every one of them looked serious and committed to their duties. That is until Kuroko turned to the left side of the room and saw the blond and blue haired vampires dozing off.

"Aomine, Kise. This is no time for a break nanodayo" the green haired vampire said as the purple haired one next to him started making two paper planes and threw them onto the two sleeping vampires. Both woke up immediately as they felt a deadly gaze from the student council presiden't desk.

"S-Sorry Akashicchi, we'll get back to work right away" the blonde vampire said as if automatically not to anger the red haired vampire. Aomine as well did the same "work, work, work!"

Kuroko just observed for now as he sat down on the floor. Nothing interesting happened after this, and the five only wrote and wrote on their documents. Kuroko was bored and began to doze off into the dream world. "Type S. No sleeping is allowed here. Am I clear?" again, those eyes of Akashi's didn't miss anything. Kuroko opened his eyes wide in an instant and looked over to the red haired vampire, "Y-Yes"

About two hours passed and finally the Miracles have finished all of their duties. It is now lunch break as the school bell rang. "Yay! Lunch! Im starving~" Kise spoke up with the realisation that all of the work was now over. Kise quickly evaded his desk and came to Kuroko. "Nee~ Nee~ Kurokocchi let's go eat~ Of course, I wouldn't mind if the lunch was you" Kise moved Kuroko's shirt collar a bit to expose a bit of his neck, and took in the sweet fragrance yet again just like at the assembly.

"Jerk! Stop that" Aomine grabbed Kise from behind and held him up above the ground by the shirt before dropping him back onto the floor. "Aominecchi so mean!" Kise cleaned dust of his pants as he stood up. Kuroko remained seated on the floor, awaiting the next command from Akashi. Kuroko knew from his past life experiences, that it would be wise to wait for commands. He had no freedom or will of his own anyways.

"Type S, you will stay here. I, Ryouta, Shintarou and Atsushi will go bring some lunch. Daiki, you stay here and guard type S, understood?" Akashi gave out his orders to which everyone complied. "Yeah, yeah. I'll stay here so go already" the four vampires left the room and only Aomine and Kuroko remained. Kuroko's eyes followed Aomine's movements as he went back to his messy desk and sat on his chair. Kuroko still remained on the floor and watched Aomine from the ground.

Kuroko was puzzled when Aomine suddenly stood up from his seat, went to check if anyone was at the door and closed it behind him. He then went back to his desk and took some suspicious magazines from his bottom drawer. "Hey type S!" Aomine finally addressed Kuroko, startling him in the process.

"Not a word to anyone about this, got it? It's an order" Aomine's eyes were on Kuroko who was stiff. "Y-Yes" Kuroko replied with confusion as he saw Aomine walk towards him with a magazine in his hand. "hehe I'll show you something good" Aomine sat on the floor next to Kuroko and put a magazine with a woman vampire wearing revealing clothes on the cover, next to Kuroko. Kuroko was puzzled yet he found Aomine interesting.

"Look see! I bet you never saw these before" Aomine started opening the magazine, showing the explicit images of women inside it. Kuroko should feel ashamed but yet he didn't. He only stared at the images with interest. "haha I like you type S! Looks like we have interest in the same type of things" Aomine was glad and smiled at Kuroko.

Kuroko looked at the images intensely and didin't notice Aomine staring at him. "Hey, hey, I didn't know you would be so interested in these" to be honest Aomine was completely taken by surprise. He expected the human to be at least a little ashamed of looking at these images but he wasn't. Aomine kept observing Kuroko before the teal haired spoke. "These people have a similar body to Alex-san. Are they her relatives?" Aomine was puzzled. "Alex who?… Y-You… don't tell me you never saw a woman before!" Aomine had doubts but he had to be sure and confirm. "Women? No.. I have never heard of them but I only saw Alex-san" Kuroko looked back at Aomine who was just stunned.

"I had always thought vampires are just vampires… but.. they are separated into men and… women?" Kuroko looked at Aomine with confusion but yet trying to understand the concept of men and women. Aomine on the other hand couldn't believe what he was hearning.

"Y-You… wait! It actually makes sense. You were locked up so you wouldn't know about these things. I see" Aomine had finally realised what was going on. Of course, Kuroko was the type S human. His entire life so far was spent in a dark little isolated room with very little contact from the outside world. Aomine felt like a fool for not realising sooner. Aomine continued observing the teal haired boy when finally he couldn't hold his hunger anymore. He pushed the sitting Kuroko down completely on the floor and knelt on his knees and hands above him.

"Hey… listen. You're just too much for me, so just let me drink a bit of your blood. It's like a reward for showing you these magazines so… don't resist and don't make noises" Kuroko was somewhat frightened but to some extent he wasn't. He had experienced this many times over and over again. Many incidents like this would happen all the time. There would always be a vampire who couldn't resist his blood. Kuroko managed to attract even the elites of the elite who had total control of their desires and bloodlust. He managed to break every strong willed vampire he had met, and it seems like Aomine is no exception.

Aomine leaned closer to Kuroko's neck, moving his shirt collar as he exposed Kuroko's creamy soft skin. Aomine started to lick Kuroko's neck before a pair of fangs touched Kuroko's skin. Kuroko flinched but was held down by Aomine. Finally Kuroko had no time to react when the pair of fangs pierced his skin. Kuroko felt immense pain as his blood was filling Aomine's mouth. Kuroko moaned but was soon silenced by Aomine who put his hand on Kuroko's mouth, covering it.

Kuroko felt dizziness as Aomine's vampire eyes began to shine bright red. Aomine was taken aback by the sweet fragrance but a part of him was fighting himself. Suddenly, Aomine took out his fangs out of Kuroko's neck and very quickly stood up distancing himself from Kuroko. Aomine was panting as well as Kuroko who was laying down on the floor. "T-The blood… s-so… so sweet. I-I want more… I need all of it… so delicious" the panting Kuroko noticed Aomine's intense red eyes which frightened him. The eyes emitted an image of a beast, a beast with no self control. Kuroko began to be afraid for his life when he started shaking on the floor.

Aomine got closer to Kuroko, closer and closer until he was standing just before him. Kuroko was afraid of what Aomine was about to do, drink his blood again? Kill him? Kuroko understood that this could be the end of his life. Looking deeply into Aomine's eyes, Kuroko saw something he didin't expect and that is fear. Aomine feared something, but Kuroko was confused at what it was.

As the two stared deeply into each others eyes, Aomine was the first one to break eye contact when he suddenly ran out of the room like a mad man. Kuroko was left alone, shaking on the cold floor. He was processing the events that had just occurred, and Kuroko was just thankful for his life. His life would not end, at least for now.

"haha what a cute little lamb we have here" a voice suddenly spoke up from behind Kuroko. Kuroko was startled but couldn't manage to turn around to see the identity of the person as he was holding Kuroko still with immense force. Kuroko's shaking increased again with the unknown individual behind him.

"There's no need to be afraid little lamb. I just came by to say hi, nothing else. Oh my~" the unknown vampire noticed bite marks on Kuroko's neck and the small drops of blood left by Aomine. The mysterious vampire moved his head downwards and licked the remains of Kuroko's blood. Kuroko only shivered as he felt the vampire's tongue lick his skin.

"Hmmmm~ So delicious~ You really do have delicious blood just as the rumours and legends say. Even your scent is irresistible" after licking Kuroko's blood, the vampire put his head on Kuroko's shoulder inhaling the sweet fragrance.

The vampire behind Kuroko flinched as footsteps could be heard from the corridors. "Ahhh~ What a shame~ I wanted to spend some more time with you but it seems Im out of time. Remember this little lamb~ The spider is watching you" Kuroko suddenly felt the hands holding him disappear out of thin air. He turned around and saw no one there.

The footsteps outside became louder and louder until the doors of the room were opened. From the door, the four student council members emerged, with Akashi in the front. Akashi was surprised to find that Kuroko was alone in the room, with Aomine nowhere to be seen. "Type S, where is Daiki?" the absolute leader faced Kuroko who was still on the floor shocked and frightened.

"Didn't you hear me? Where is Daiki? What happened here?" Akashi didn't like to be kept waiting and Kuroko surely didn't want to anger him. "A-Aomine-kun went to the bathroom. He said he would be back soon" Kuroko had lied and hoped Akashi wouldn't see through him. He was surprised by himself as well. Why would he defend a vampire that attacked him? Kuroko remembered fear but the one thing he remembered the most was the fear in Aomine's eyes. He couldn't forget it and was puzzled by it. Kuroko felt sympathy for Aomine, for all the pain he might feel right now.

Akashi continued his observation of Kuroko. He noticed the small shaking and the unbuttoned collar on Kuroko's shirt. Akashi knew right away of what had happened, and oh would Aomine be in trouble later. Akashi smirked and headed for his desk, taking a seat. "Let's have lunch. I am sure Daiki will return once he has calmed down"

"B-But…"

"Didn't I make myself clear type S? We will have lunch now and I will personally deal with Daiki later during the day. I am sure this is nothing new to you. Though I must say I am a bit troubled" Akashi started unpacking a small sandwich with a bottle of red liquid labeled "Type AB" on it. Kuroko knew what the bottle contained, blood. Blood of type AB. Akashi noticed Kuroko's interest in the bottle, "This is blood type AB. Out of the four blood type groups I prefer AB the most, however, I wouldn't mind having your blood for lunch either" Akashi smirked as Kuroko flinched.

"Akashicchi are you sure? It looks like Aominecchi totally lost control and overdid it" Kise was somewhat troubled but still made his way to his messy desk which was next to Aomine's. Kise then noticed an open drawer at the bottom of Aomine's desk. "Ah! Aominecchi's secret drawer! It's open! Akashicchi this is a state of emergency!" Kise pointed to the empty drawer as Akashi and the other two vampires sighted.

"Kise, calm down nanodayo. That idiot deserved what he got. Anyway, who hides such magazines in a drawer? Someone is bound to see them sooner or later" Kise was startled by Midorima's response and saw Akashi and Murasakiabara smirking as well.

"Don't tell me you know about these magazines? It was supposed to be well hidden!"

"Hmmm~ They were easy to find~" Murasakibara ate one of his chips with a content expression.

"Mean!" Kise cleaned the pile of magazines and put them back in Aomine's drawer. He noticed that one was next to Kuroko. "Hmmm~ Kurokocchi did you read them too? haha" Kise took the magazine next to Kuroko and put it back in the drawer as well. He looked back at Akashi who seemed satisfied now that they left his sight.

The doors of the room opened revealing a panting Aomine. "Akashi, I can explain everything. Just let me-"

"Daiki. With or without your explanation I already know of the events which unfolded here. I will make sure to punish you later" Aomine only gulped and looked at Akashi with fear. He then faced Kuroko with guilt in his eyes. Kuroko knew Aomine felt terrible about what had happened, Aomine looked really disappointed in himself. As if he had lost a high status of something he prided himself on. Kuroko didn't say a word and remained seated on the floor.

After the Miracles ate lunch, and Kuroko who had a small sandwich were all done. Akashi stood up and headed towards Kuroko. "Type S, we will now show you to the dorm where you will stay with us. The 6 of us will be sharing a room so you will be under our supervision at all times. Understood?" Kuroko nodded right away making Akashi smirk. "Shall we go?" Akashi lead the group as they exited the student council room and headed to the boys dorm.

* * *

Somewhere in an empty room, there was a dark figure sitting in the shadows playing with a chessboard. Three other figures appeared before the vampire and sat on the couches beside him. "We sent him a greeting boss. Everything should be ready now"

The vampire smirked as he moved his chessboard piece. "Good, very good. Soon the type S blood will be ours for the taking. We will show them our power and take our rightful place! Nobody can stop us now~ haha!"

* * *

**Author's note**

**Yo readers! I worked extra hard and managed to write the 2nd chapter of the fanfic! Whew~ my hands hurt so bad... Well, I hope you will enjoy it just like the first chapter. Please review at the end, when you're done. It would mean A LOT to me XD Pretty please~ Ah! and a big THANK YOU to those who reviewed the first chapter! THANK YOU! x infinity XD**

**Also just a little reminder, remember that this fanfic is Kuroko x GoM so it will only focus on this. Not AkaKuro, AoKuro, KiKuro, etc. but on Kuroko x GoM, that means EVERYONE XD There will still be AkaKuro, AoKuro, KiKuro, etc. but they won't be the focus of the fanfic. I hope I didn't confuse you :( Sorry if I did.**

**So did you like the chapter? Comment on anything please. Anything at all will do XD**

**Review review review! (you know the drill) Thanks!**


	3. The Red Vampire's Domain

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

**If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Red Vampire's Domain**

* * *

Kuroko is walking through the corridors of the large school and couldn't help but notice that everyone's eyes are on him. Kuroko felt immense pressure and bloodlust from the other students. If they could, surely all of them would attack him, but they couldn't. He was protected by the student council, the most powerful vampires in the school. No one would dare touch Kuroko if they didn't have a death wish. Somewhat Kuroko was glad for being protected by these powerful vampires, but at the same time, he knows he can't trust them. They may be his protection, but even so, they are the same as the other vampires. They only want his blood.

"Haha Kurokocchi you're the centre of attention!" Kise is used to being the centre of attention. All of the girls in the school have their eyes on him but somehow, this time it is different. Now that he is walking with Kuroko along with the rest of the Miracles, Kise feels all of the bloodlust from his classmates. Chills are running down his spine. This is something he never felt before, and never thought he would actually be looked at like food by his fellow vampires. For the first time... Kise felt that this must be how a human feels. It is like he is looking out of the eyes of a human... his pray. Kise would never forget this feeling.

"Che- Arrogant bastards. All of them want a piece of the type S blood" Aomine is annoyed but not by the staring and obvious bloodlust from the other student, but by the fact that all of the vampires around him want a piece of Kuroko's blood. Aomine felt that Kuroko was his for the taking. He has no intention of sharing. So that the other vampires could kill him and take his possession? Not happening.

"Ignore them and walk. We're almost at the boys dorm" Akashi is calm despite the attention his groups is recieving. The group continued walking and finally reached the boy's dorm. Inside the dorm was no better. Once they entered, as if by sense, all of the boy vampires came out of their room to inspect where this oh so delicious smell was coming from. Once they saw the Miracles, however, all of the vampires backed off and let them pass along with Kuroko.

Finally, the group reached the last floor at the top of the dorm. This floor had only one room and to Kuroko's guess, it was the room of the Miracles. Akashi took the key from his pocket and opened the door. Even this process amazed Kuroko, just everything is new to him. Even the slightest details didn't escape Kuroko's eyes.

The doors opened and the group entered the room. The room seemed more like a luxurious apartment rather than a dorm room. The main living room contained a couch, a dinning table along with many accessories around. However, the room still had the chamber like feeling to it, just like the entire Teiko school. The whole room didn't have a lot of light. Having spend most of his time with vampires, Kuroko knew that vampires are not big fans of light or the sun, but if they were to stand on the sunlight, it wouldn't harm or hurt them. Vampires had no weaknesses, not garlic, sun, or any other items which are said to be the vampires weakness worked. They are mere myths, the humans made up to comfort their children not to be scared or frightened. Somehow, even if slightly, it gave humans strength and hope.

"This is the living room type S. Here is where we dine and entertain ourselves before going to sleep. We spend most of our time at the student council office so we don't spend much time here. Still it is convenient to have this room. Five other rooms are connected to this room, and those are our bedrooms. Since we don't have a spare bedroom, you will have to sleep with one of us each night. Any complaints?" Akashi stood in front of Kuroko while the rest sat on the couches in the room.

"N-No" with a frightened and wavering voice Kuroko replied. "Good. As for the first night, you shall accompany me in my bedroom" Akashi smirked as he examined Kuroko's reaction. "Y-Yes", Akashi smirked even more and approached Kuroko to touch him on his cheek. "It's settled then".

"Oi Akashi, that's not fair. We should decide with rock-paper-scissors or something"

"Y-Yeah, we want Kurokocchi to sleep with us too"

Aomine and Kise want to sleep with Kuroko as well, but of course they had their motives. Akashi only glanced his eyes on both of them, sending a shiver down their spines. "Didn't I make myself clear? Daiki, Ryouta. Type S shall spend the first night with me".

"Y-Yes" Aomine and Kise were both defeated. They just can't stand up to Akashi. His gaze was deadly but his dominant aura was even more dangerous.

"Especially you Daiki. I have yet to punish you for your… defiant behaviour you displayed earlier" Akashi looked at Aomine and smirker again. Aomine only gulped at his student council president and started to have many ideas of how Akashi would punish him. The unimaginable torture, he has to face in a very very near future.

The five Miracles sat on the couches as each indulged themselves in some kind of activity. Both Midorima and Akashi began reading books from the shelf. Kise and Aomine played some kind of a board game, and Murasakiabara… he was just sitting on a couch eating his sweets. Kuroko just stood and watched the five. All of a sudden it hit him. He had forgotten all about the mysterious vampire that had appeared behind him and licked his blood earlier after Aomine drank his blood. A shiver ran down Kuroko's spine as he remembered the encounter. Should he tell the five vampires? Kuroko was hesitant but even so, he wanted to tell them.

"U-Ummm… May I tell you something?" Kuroko approached Akashi who was reading a large book. Akashi simply ignored Kuroko as if the teal haired wasn't even there.

"E-Excuse me…" Akashi's eyes went from the book onto Kuroko, and they sure weren't happy to be interrupted from reading.

"Im reading. Go sit down over there and don't disturb me" Akashi's eyes soon left Kuroko and went back onto his book. Kuroko was taken by surprise but complied and went to sit on an empty couch.

He knew this would happen. It would happen all the time Kuroko would try to converse with a vampire of simply inform them of something. They would just shove him off, just like an insect who only bothers them by flying around them, and they would just shove him off with their hands. Kuroko felt hopeless but even so, his head was full of the events which had occurred at the student council office. Who is that mysterious vampire? and what does it mean the _spider is watching you_? Kuroko could only replay the events in his head, not getting a single clue from them. This made Kuroko somehow frustrated.

Finally Akashi had finished reading his book and stood up, walked towards Kuroko and made him stand up by pulling his hand. "We're going to sleep Type S. Let's go".

Akashi pulled Kuroko who followed him to his room. Everyone's eyes were on the two but as soon as they entered Akashi's room, the red haired vampire immediately closed the door behind them. The room is dark and there isn't even a slight sign of light anywhere. Kuroko is frightened, but he is used to darkness since he was surrounded by it his whole life in the Vampire council's room. Apart from the light, Kuroko had no idea where Akashi was. He couldn't see or hear anything. There were no noises in the room so Kuroko guessed that the doors were sound proof.

Kuroko tried searching for the door handle, but soon felt two hands embrace him in a hug behind him. "You're not going anywhere... Tetsuya. Let's have some fun" A deep yet lustful voice came from the darkness near Kuroko's ear. Kuroko didn't feel comfortable and felt endangered. Is Akashi going to take his blood? Kuroko had gotten in these kind of situations most of the time, so he knew of what is about to transpire. Many vampires would kidnap him in the past. Some where even trusted Vampire council members. For Kuroko, this kind of a situation is nothing out of the ordinary.

The teal haired suddenly felt immense force pull him, and finally felt something soft under him. A bed? Akashi had pulled Kuroko and threw him onto the bed. Kuroko could only feel. His eyesight was of no use now in this darkness. Kuroko suddenly felt that Akashi was on top of him. Kuroko's berating increased due to the fear.

A hand found itself onto Kuroko's chest as it moved Kuroko's clothing away to touch the bare skin under. "Hmmm? Are you scared Tetsuya? I can feel your heartbeat… it's making me crazy. All of the blood… it's flowing faster and faster" Kuroko could not tell by the darkness but he knew that Akashi was amused by his reactions. Suddenly two pairs of fangs found their way onto Kuroko's neck. They didn't pierce his skin yet, but simply lay down on his neck as if teasing the teal haired boy.

Kuroko shivered by the touch of the two fangs. The red haired vampire seemed even more amused and started to lick Kuroko's neck and finally… pierced his fangs through Kuroko's skin. Kuroko was startled by the pain as blood was flowing into Akashi's mouth. Kuroko felt dizziness overtake him, but he was still fighting to maintain counsiosness. The red haired vampire didin't stop and simply continued sucking the blood.

"A-Akashi-k..kun…" Kuroko managed to release these words as he was getting weaker and weaker. Akashi suddenly pulled his fangs away and panted. Akashi had lost control of himself, showing that even the strongest of the strongest vampires can't resist Kuroko's blood. Akashi saw the weakened and panting Kuroko laying down beneath him. His vampire eyes were well adjusted to the darkness and he could see every detail in the room, compared to Kuroko who couldn't see anything but darkness due to his weak human eyes.

Akashi and Kuroko both panted as Akashi threw himself down next to Kuroko. Akashi had finally calmed down and embraced Kuroko in a tight hug. The red haired vampire soon fell asleep as Kuroko was laying down, unable to sleep. Kuroko felt lost in the darkness as fear took him over. Even if he had gotten himself into these kind of situations most of the time, Kuroko would always tremble at each and every one of them.

* * *

Is it now morning or night? Kuroko had no idea and just kept on staring into the deep darkness in Akashi's room. Suddenly he felt the vampire next to him move… no getting off the bed as Akashi seemingly approached the doors and opened them. Light embraced the room and Kuroko could finally see what the room looks like. The room is chamber like, with a large bed in the middle and some small accessories around decorating the room. Kuroko also took notice of a rather large bookshelf which is harbouring many books.

"Good morning Type S" Akashi simply stared at Kuroko from the doors as the teal haired is taking in information. Kuroko is confused by Akashi's way of addressing him. First he calls him _Type S,_ but when he and Kuroko went into Akashi's room, Akashi started calling him _Tetsuya_. The teal haired boy is puzzled.

"Y-You called me Tetsuya a while back…" Kuroko questioned Akashi.

"Really? Did I Type S? I don't recall calling you by your name" Akashi smirked and Kuroko understood that he was just teasing him. Only calling him by his given name when they are in private.

Kuroko got off the bed and went into the main living room which connects the rest of the bedrooms. To his surprise, all of the vampires were already awake and sat at the dinning table, drinking their drinks with the labels Type A, Type B, Type O or Type AB. Kuroko always felt like food, but seeing those blood bottles made Kuroko feel more like the source of food for the vampires. Kuroko simply sat on one of the couches as the five vampires gathered at the dinning table.

"You must be hungry Type S. Here" Akashi threw Kuroko a sandwich with ham and cheese. Kuroko was surprised that vampires had human food, but then again, he remembers that Alex had eaten human food before as well. Kuroko observed and concluded that vampires not only drink blood, but also eat normal food as everyone else, the humans. Kuroko thought that if only they didn't desire blood, the vampres and the humans could live together in peace. Not having one feed off of one another.

"Kuro-chin~ Your hair is weird. Did you do something to it?" Murasakibara commented from the table making Kuroko gently touch his hair to calm his usual wild bed hair.

"Hahaha it's true! Kurokocchi has bed hair! haha it looks so weird!" Kise laughed historically and so did Aomine who giggled at the sight.

Suddenly an object came flying towards Kuroko and he caught it. It was a clean green hairbrush with the initials _MS_ on it.

"Brush your hair with this nanodayo" Midorima adjusted his glasses before continuing to drink his bottle of blood labeled _Type B_. Kuroko was thankful but didn't say a word as to not anger the vampires. He simply took the hairbrush and started calming down his hair.

The vampires dispersed again, each went into his room while Kuroko simply sat on the couch. Each of them gradually returned as it was time for lessons. Kuroko has an unsettling feeling about attending the classes in Teiko. The classes are full of vampires bound to have their attention on him. This thought or rather fact did not make him any more comfortable.

"Here dress up. A bag just came in today from the Vampire council. They sent you clothing appropriate for school nanodayo" Midorima handed Kuroko a new school unforim, the same one which he is already wearing. Come to think about it, Kuroko was wearing the school uniform the entire day yesterday and even slept in it with Akashi. Kuroko took the clothing and went into Midorima's room to change. The vampire allowed the teal haired to use his room. As soon as Kuroko changed his clothes, he felt somewhat refreshed.

The Miracles took Kuroko and headed to their first class of the day which is Vampire biology. Kuroko has no idea what that class would be about, but he couldn't help but be interested in the subject, even though it may have been designed for vampire study only. The thought of acquiring knowledge made Kuroko happy even for a bit. He never went to school so he is very eager to start his first class. Kuroko's enthusiasm didn't go unnoticed by the five vampires, even though Kuroko didin't say anything. They knew Kuroko was excited for his very first class.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Ehem... Ehem... I feel so bad now. I've been booting on how I like longer chapters but somehow... this one is shorter. Sorry guys.. sorry, sorry, sorry. *bows* *bows* *bows* This chapter is 2,000 words while chapters 1 and 2 were 5,000 words. Sorry for it being slightly shorter. I will try and make up for it in the next chapter.**

**Finally I had my last exam today... and you know what that means! More writing time! Yay! I will try to release the chapters 2 times a week but if Im distracted and do something else then I will manage only 1 chapter a week. It will depend on what Im doing. But a weekly release is promised :D**

**Again, sorry for the short chapter but I hope you will enjoy it (I will definitely make up for it).**

**The next chapter will come next week but... if I have time and don't go outside, I might still release one more chapter by the end of the week. If Im bored, i will most likely release a new chapter. No promises though.**

**See you guys! Review please~ Pretty please~**


	4. Encounters

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

**If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Encounters**

* * *

Kuroko entered a seemingly large chamber like classroom which is lit up by large candles placed all around the room. It is day time, however, the dark grey clouds in the sky made it seem almost as if it is night. Kuroko also noticed the arrangement of the wooden chairs and tables. They are nicely put into rows which stretch back into the large classroom. The room looks exactly like a lecture room… no it is a lecture room. Kuroko would be blind to notice that everyone's eyes are on him. As soon as he has entered the classroom, the teal haired was the center of attention. His guardians only sighted at the sight and proceeded to sit on their desks. Kuroko followed and sat in between Akashi and Midorima. They had agreed on this seating plan, seemingly it would become very difficult for other vampires to touch Kuroko this way. He is fully surrounded. Behind him sat Kise and Aomine, Akashi and Midorima beside him and lastly Murasakibara who sat at the front.

Despite all the bloodlust which is being emitted from his classmates, Kuroko was glad for the large windows which are covering the whole left side of the classroom. At least this way he wouldn't feel trapped, like in most rooms which only had small windows. Large windows always eased Kuroko's mind, making him feel slightly free in a world which traps him. Everywhere he goes, he feels as if he is in a cage. A fate bestowed upon him by his blood.

Finally after about 5 minutes, the professor has entered the classroom. He stood up firmly and had the aura of a knowledgeable person… vampire. "Good morning students. I was informed a while ago that we will be having a special guest today attending out lesson" The professor scanned the classroom with his eyes and finally caught the sight of rainbow coloured heads sitting further in the back row in the middle. "Welcome Blood Type S. My name is Eiji Shirogane. Should you have some questions, please don't hesitate to ask. Vampire biology was specifically established for vampires to learn more about themselves, which doesn't apply to you of course. Still, I would like for you to pay close attention. Maybe you could help me with demonstrations of how the fangs pierce through human skin"

Kuroko felt a shiver down his spine and noticed that all of the students eyes were on him, including the professors. If this is supposed to be a joke, then it wasn't funny. To Kuroko at least. He did however, notice that some of the vampires were giggling at the front of the classroom. The professor as well had a smirk on his face.

"Now back to the lesson. Students, take out your textbooks and notebooks and turn to page 459. Today we all be discussing the biology of vampire's fangs and the most effective ways to draw blood from humans" as soon as they heard the professor, the students eagerly drew out their books and as soon as they did, their gazes were back on Kuroko. Kuroko knew why they were so enthusiastic. This lesson is all about biting, piercing their fangs into their pray until they are completely empty dry of their blood. Kuroko could only imagine the fantasies in the vampire's minds. They all wished, their target is Kuroko, thus their sudden interest in the subject.

As the lesson proceeded, the professor wrote down notes on the large board covering the whole front side of the classroom which Kuroko and the rest of the students were facing. The professor drew vampire's fangs and continued further into explaining the function behind them. He showed the vampire students tubes in the fangs in which blood flows through. Every time he would make his point, his gaze would be on Kuroko who felt more than uncomfortable at the subject of the lesson. Kuroko experienced blood sucking on many occasions. All too many to count. Being forced to listen to the professor made Kuroko well aware at the receiving end of the action. The vampires have no emotion when it comes to humans. The professor would simply refer to them as "targets" or "objects" of focus.

Kuroko sat, wondering even if it is next to impossible. Would some vampires in this room actually consider the feelings of their pray? What it is like to be at the receiving end of losing blood. To be the prey…. Kuroko hoped but still knew that every single vampire in this room didn't think this way. Not in the slightest.

A group of male students sitting next to Midorima, seemingly friends, started giggling and smiling while looking at Kuroko. "Hey~ Won't you demonstrate what professor Shirogane is trying to teach? It would benefit all of the students in this room, and I could help you. Let me demonstrate the function of the fangs to the class" the student earned glares from all of the Miracles who were surrounding Kuroko. Kuroko was frightened when he noticed a sudden smirk on Akashi's face. "Yes I agree. It would certainly benefit the class, however, I must remind you that Type S is under the student council's protection. You would be wise to stay away" the student felt the coldness in Akashi's eyes and slightly backed away. The teen vampire felt brave with the presence of his companions behind him and didn't give in to Akashi's threats.

"You think you're some kind of a big shot but we all know that's all fake. You make people fear you but we are not afraid of you. Just you wait. We will get Type S's blood soon for sure" the student's confidence rose as he was trying to impress his friends behind him who only watched. Paralysed by fear of Akashi. No one who is sane would dare go and defy him. The group only watched as their friend acted tough, foolish enough to do so.

"Hmmm… Then I will await your visit very soon. I will even give you a piece advice. If you are foolish enough to do what you have just stated, you better be prepared to die" the student gulped and obediently turned forward to face the professor. He was frozen… those crimson red eyes of Akashi were no joke. They were as serious as ever. The vampire student was only grateful he didn't anger Akashi further. The Miracles attention went from the wannabe hero, to the professor. Kuroko continued to stare at the student and eventually turned away as well.

"Review chapter 14 for tomorrow and don't forget to complete the exercises at the end of the chapter. I will be checking who has done the homework so you will have to work very hard today. Type S, this applies to you as well. I will be expecting you to tell me all about the fangs of a vampire. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow" the professor eyed Kuroko with a smirk before finally dismissing the class. "Enjoy your lunch. Class dismissed"

"Where will we go Aka-chin~? It's lunch~ I need my snacks" Murasakibara is the first one to break the silence in the group. All of them remained seated as the other students around them slowly dispersed. The group of vampire boys from earlier disappeared as fast as their legs could carry them. Kuroko could not help but giggle at their reaction as they flew from Akashi.

"You smiled! Kurokocci smiled! Im glad" Kise noticed Kuoko's beautiful smile and observed in admiration before the teal haired took on a serious expression once again as to not anger the vampires. The Miracles could not help but be fascinated at Kuroko's beautiful smile. It is a smile of an angel. "Your smile was beautiful Tetsu. You should smile more" Aomine smiled at Kuroko who is now looking down.

"I would like Type S to explore the school grounds. Have an image of his surroundings. Shintarou go with Type S to the library. It's frustrating with him having nothing to do back at the dorm. A book or two should keep him occupied" Midorima nodded at the task he was given and pulled Kuroko's arm. The two left the group of four Miracles who headed into the opposite direction where the cafeteria is.

* * *

Midorima and Kuroko walked through the hallways with the usual stares they received from the rest of the students. Finally the two arrived at the library. The library was very large with rock walls and large black curtains on the windows. The windows were the same as in the classroom which made Kuroko glad. "Here this way" Midorima entered the library with Kuroko closely following him. Kuroko couldn't help but be amazed at the large quantity of books which are in the library. The books are sorted out by departments such as science, mathematics, languages and so on.

As Midorima and Kuroko walked deeper into the library, Kuroko was more and more amazed at the contents of the library. He even forgot about all of the glares he is receiving from the other students around him. Their drools and bloodlust escaped Kuroko's senses completely. His eyes were only on the books now. Midorima led Kuroko to an empty table and sat him down there. "Stay here. I will get you some books from that shelf" Kuroko nodded and waited for Midorima to pick books for him. Of course, Midorima didn't distance himself from Kuroko. He still had him in his field of sight and was at the nearest shelf to the table. The shelf was right across Kuroko's table, less than 10 meters away.

Kuroko waited in anticipation as Midorima's attention was on the books. Kuroko twitched in his seat, his eyes observing each and every book Midorima took in his hands. Suddenly Kuroko felt a large yet cold hand on his shoulder. "Hello! You must be Blood Type S. Nice to meet you. My name is Kiyoshi Teppei and Im your classmate. I wanted to introduce myself to you earlier but didn't have the chance. Nice to meet you" Kiyoshi extended his arm towards Kuroko waiting for him to shake it. Kuroko looked at the large vampire about 6 feet tall. He has short brown hair and surprisingly large hands which really stood out. Kuroko observed the smiling vampire before extending his arm.

Kuroko was just about to shake the vampire's hand when another hand from the back pulled him backwards. "Kuroko what are you doing? Who are you? What business do you have here?" Midorima eyed the brown haired vampire with seriousness in his eyes. Kiyoshi was startled but smiled never the less.

"Ah sorry to startle you. I just wanted to introduce myself to Type S here. No harm intended of course. Im not a fool to do that" Kiyoshi retrieved his hand and faced the serious Midorima who hid Kuroko behind him. "Haha Im sorry for interrupting. I'll take my leave now" with that Kiyoshi took his leave. As Midorima and Kuroko watched the brown haired vampire walk away, Kuroko felt yet another déjà vu pulling him backwards.

"Hi Type S! Im so happy to finally meet you! Im Momoi Satsuki, you can call me Momoi" Kuroko turned around to face a beautiful girl with long pink hair. He was taken aback by her beauty. He did not see any other beautiful woman apart from Alex his entire life. This encounter is sure to leave an impact on Kuroko.

"My~ My~ You're even more beautiful in person. I just want to eat you up!" Momoi smiled and hugged the teal haired boy tightly. Kuroko choked by the force of the hug. Momoi wasn't even conscious of her own strength. Vampires are way more powerful than humans and if not careful, their strength could crush the bones of the weaker creatures. "Momoi let him go" hearing the voice of her friend, the pink haired vampire let go of the human immediately. "Ah sorry! Im so sorry!" the girl apologised as Kuroko went to lean on his chair, trying to maintain stability. "N-No. It's alright. Nice to meet you too Momoi-san. Im Kuroko Tetsuya" with heavy pants, Kuroko barely introduced himself.

"Of course I know who you are. I mean who doesn't, right Midorin?" Momoi set her sights on her green haired friend who simply sighted at the remark. "We will be here only for a while. It is dangerous for him to be out of the student council room. In fact we will take our leave now" Midorima grabbed Kuroko by the hand and started walking towards the door, much to Momoi's disappointment. "Alright, but promise you will make it up to me Midorin. I also want some time with Tetsu-kun!" Midorima sighted as if out of habit before replying. "Alright, alright" just these few words were enough to put a smile on Momoi's face before the two left the library.

Midorima and Kuroko walked through the corridors when Kuroko noticed a group of students playing some sort of sport outside of the window. Kuroko stopped in his tracks and stood by the window observing the group. Midorima didin't notice Kuroko had stopped and simply continued walking, his mind focused on the book he held in his hand. Soon Kuroko was left alone in the corridor looking out of the window. This did not go unnoticed to the rest of the students who started approaching Kuroko slowly as to not make him aware of their presence. About three students slowly made their way towards Kuroko who was staring out of the window. His eyes focused on the sports field. Suddenly a hand appeared on Kuroko's shoulder and completely turned him around with force.

Kuroko was taken aback when he saw three male vampires surrounding him. He struggled to no luck, due to the vampire's strength. "This will be fast" one of the vampires said as his head came closer to Kuroko's neck. Just before he was about to bite Kuroko and pierce his fangs through his skin, a hand pulled the head of the vampire backwards, throwing the vampire onto a wall. The other two watched their comrade hit the wall and then averted their gaze onto the attacker. It was a tall brown haired vampire with black sunglasses. The vampire looked slightly older and did not seem like a student. Kuroko widened his eyes in realisation as he recognised the vampire before him. "Aida-san!"" The older vampire smiled at the mention of him name and turned to face Kuroko. "Hey kiddo. Miss me?" Kuroko smiled back at the vampire, somewhat happy to see the vampire he knew since childhood.

"Hmmmmm? Where are your guards?" As soon as Kagetora said that, Midorima is seen running back through the corridors towards Kuroko. He lost his breath when he finally arrived at his destination. "Kuroko! Where did you disappear off to? Why did you leave my sight?" Midorima raised his voice which startled Kuroko. "I was looking out of the window. I was wondering what that group of students were doing" Kuroko pointed to the group of students who he had watched. Midorima looked out of the window and saw a couple of students playing basketball. Midorima got more and more furious at Kuroko.

"Now, now calm down. It's not Tetsuya's fault. Everything is just new to him" Kagetora smiled and placed his hand Kuroko's head. Kuroko felt the warmth of the hand which had been with him all of those years in his childhood. A hand of a man who was like a father to Kuroko. Kuroko enjoyed the warmth of the hand on his head when suddenly a voice could be heard from the corridors. A female's voice.

"Dad! You're here!" Riko Aida came running through the corridors to greet her father who had just arrived. "I missed you!" Riko embraced her father into a hug as Kuroko could only observe. "Haha I missed you too Riko. Sorry but I'll be here for a short time. I came here to carry out a job you see" Kagetora put his daughter off of him and faced Kuroko with a worried expression.

"It's time Tetsuya. Follow me" Kuroko's happiness has now completely faded when he saw other Vampire Council members walking towards them in their dark cloaks, which were completely covering them. Kuroko simply shook his head as he followed Kagetora and the other three Vampire council members into a dark isolated room. The room had been prepared for use by the Teiko principal and the Vampire Council. The room was just a few doors away from the principal's office and looked similar if not exactly the same as the room Kuroko was kept in his entire life. However, the striking resemblance was not what caught Kurko's attention but rather the device which was located in the center of the room. The cursed chair whose function was only to take blood from Kuroko.

Kuroko started to shake uncontrollably at the familiar sight before him, before two Vampire Council members took him by each arm and tied him onto the chair. Kagetora and Midorima only watched as the teal haired was screaming in pain from blood extraction.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Hi guys! Sorry for being late, but still today is sunday (my time) so I still made the double release in one week right? haha I released chapter 3 on monday and today is sunday. I guess it's ok.**

**If some of you feel that the story is going to slow... it's because I plan for this fanfic to be long. Maybe 15 chapters or more. I have so much ideas that I want to write ASAP but I have to take it slow. Also, don't worry. Kuroko will have character development in future chapters.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. I read every single comment and I take into account what you guys are saying. Reviews make me smile.**

**There will be an explanation in the next chapter as to why the blood extraction scene happened at the end.**

**Please bombard me with reviews. They are more than welcome. I will release the next chapter sometime next week. Hopefully it will be a double release in one week again :)**


	5. Midorima's Kindness

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

**If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Midorima's Kindness**

* * *

Screams could be heard from a small room next to the principal's office. They would last for about thirty minutes and then would eventually stop. Leaving the empty corridors of the school building dead silent. After about ten minutes or so, the screams would start again. Each and every time the screams would resume, you could feel the deep pain… the unimaginable pain of the person who is emitting those screams. The pain must be immense. Nobody would want to be the one in that room, something everybody thought once they heard the scream. _Thank god it's not us, thank god we are not the ones who have to endure this immense pain. _The screams sent shivers to some, but to others it was a sweet sound of a pleading human. Music to their ears. Those who enjoyed the sound would stay still in their tracks and concentrate only on that pleading voice. The beauty of the voice is something more beautiful than music to some vampires.

If it were not for the principal's office being in a completely isolated building from the main school building, the sounds would be even louder. The Teiko campus is divided into different building blocks. There is the principal's exclusive building where only authorised vampires are allowed to enter. Then there is the main campus; the largest building located in the centre with all the main necessities for school activities. It contains the canteen, countless number of classrooms and even some gyms. Then there are minor buildings such as sports gyms, storage houses, minor buildings with classes and lastly the student dorms; boys and girls. Overall, the Teiko campus is enormous, and gave off the feeling of luxury and eliteness.

The building where the blood extraction is taking place is the principal's building. The building is large and contains the principal's office along with the offices of the rest of the teachers in the school. The teachers have all the luxury they need in this building. They have their own canteen, or rather a very luxurious food service. Some of the students heard rumours that there is even a swimming pool in the building. This mystery will stay a mystery for most of the students as none of them have access to the building.

The loud screams of pain could be heard from outside the principal's building. Even the students outside could hear it. Inside the very room, there was Kuroko who was tied onto the blood extraction machine. Countless needless attacked to different parts of his body as blood is flowing from the needles to tubes which are attached to the needless. The blood goes through the tubes, into containers where the blood is stored. Currently, there are twenty containers placed around the chair, waiting to be filled with blood.

Midorima observed with focused eyes. He is standing next to Kagetora who watched the event unfold in front of him. Midorima glanced over to Kagetora, it didn't strike him when he noticed that Kagetora's eyes were cold, no emotion showing at all. He must be used to this… having watched blood being drained from Kuroko ever since he was a child. Something like this, must be normal for Kagetora, is what Midorima thought. Midorima's eyes moved from Kagetora, again onto Kuroko. Kuroko's eyes were wide open and his mouth was drooling as well. This must be from the pain he has to endure.

Midorima thought that blood extraction must be painful, but not this painful. Did the Vampire Council adjust the machine so that it admitted pain to it's target? Midorima was buffed as to how the machine functioned exactly. Blood extraction alone, cannot cause so much pain… Midorima knew there is something else to the machine, but can't exactly figure out what it is.

After about an hour, the three Vampire Council members surrounding Kuroko stopped the machine, signalling for a break. They took the now full blood containers and replaced them with empty ones. One of the three would check the status of the machine and adjust anything which needed to be adjusted. The other two would also busy themselves in some kind of activity around Kuroko. During the break, both Kagetora and Midorima approached the teal haired boy to check on his status. It didn't escape Midorima's sight when he noticed that Kagetora approached Kuroko quickly with a worried expression. _He must care for him_, is what came to Midorima's mind.

Kagetora reached Kuroko who was almost laying down on the chair. His eyes were wide open, but lifeless. His arms and legs had no strength in them, simply kept in place by the shackles. His mouth is drooling and his skin was even paler than usual, most probably due to the blood loss. Midorima went on to touch Kuroko's neck for a pulse and immediately noticed the coldness of his skin. The teal haired boy was as cold as ice.

"Aida-san, is this enough?" Midorima asked the older vampire next to him. Kagetora didin't take his eyes off of the teal haired human but hook his head sideways, telling Midorima it isn't over yet. Midorima faced Kagetora with worry and slight pain in his chest. _What is this feeling? Why can't I bear to watch a human in pain? Is it because it is Kuroko? Why do I feel the need to take him away from here his instant? _Midorima tried to surpress his feelings which were screaming, _Get Him Out Of There! _He wanted to save Kuroko this instant, but he couldn't. He can't disobey his race, committing the crime of kidnapping the Type S Blood would result in treason, a death sentence. Midorima did not think about the punishment he would receive, but actually thought of his own kind; the vampires. The blood extraction of Type S blood brings joy to many vampires around the world. Simply acting out of selfishness and taking the Type S would be depriving his kind of… God's gift.

Midorima had to endure, not for himself, but for his own kind. "We will continue, please step away from the subject" one of the Vampire council members signalled Kagetora and Midorima to move away which they did. The screaming resumed as Midorima force closed his eyes. He could not stand seeing Kuroko in pain. Not any longer. "Don't look away. This is the true nature of us… vampires. Observe… observe…" Kagetora never once took his eyes off of Kuroko during the entire process, not even a blink. Not even when he was speaking to Midorima or the three Vampire council members in the room. He observed the pain of a human who is like a son to him, he took it upon himself to watch until the end, no matter how painful or horrific it may seem. Midorima slightly opened his eyes, but closed them shortly after seeing Kuroko in pain again. The green haired vampire had to stay in the room for another hour before the blood extraction was finally complete.

* * *

"Take care of Tetsuya for me please. Right now he is completely depleted of blood and will have to rest for about a day. I leave him in your hands" Kagetora handed the fainted Kuroko over to Midorima who was holding him bridal style in his arms. Kagetora was the one who untied Kuroko out of the chair, tended to some of his injuries and finally handed him over to Midorima. The whole blood extraction process took about 2 hours with breaks included. They had to have breaks, in order for Kuroko's blood not to completely run out and kill him off. The Vampire Council members would always have thirty minute breaks before continuing the blood extraction, after all, if Kuroko died it would be a catastrophe for the vampire kind. During each and every blood extraction, the team of vampires in charge would have to be careful each and every time.

Midorima simply nodded to Kagetora in conformation. "Ah also… please give him this. I would be very thankful" Kagetora showed Midorima a small blue marble before putting it in Midorima's pocket. Midorima nodded again as Kagetora sighted. "And If I can trouble you for one more thing, please tell him that I will be away for a mission but that I will try to visit him often. He get's lonely easily" Midorima nodded for a third time now as Kagetora turned around taking his leave. "Those are sins we have to live with. Don't look away from the truth" Kagetora said his last parting words to Midorima as he went to the other three Vampire Council members and helped them with carrying the blood containers away. Those very containers will be taken back to the Vampire Council headquarters, split into small jars and then distributed to the entire vampire world. Of course, this amount wouldn't be enough for every single vampire in the world and that is why vampires have made a schedule of which region will receive blood in which times. Now it is the turn for the Seirin, Too and Kaijo regions to receive their share of the blood.

The vampire world is divided into seven regions; Seirin region, Kaijo region, Too region, Shutoku region, Rakuzan region, Yosen region and lastly the Teiko region. The Teiko region being the most powerful one out of the seven, and the most influential one.

Midorima watched as Kagetora left to attend to his duties. Midorima only stood, still in shock holding the weak and bruised teal haired boy in his arms. Finally his frozen legs are able to move again as Midorima took his leave. His pace is somewhat slow and his eyes are only on the teal haired boy. He looks so weak… if he didn't have any protection, he would be at the mercy of the other vampires who could do anything they wished to him now in his weakened state. As Midorima was getting further and further away from the principal's office, the sweet smell of blood did not disappear. The blood extraction enhances Kuroko's sweet and addictive smell but the vampires in the room would not be affected, due to all the screams and horrific scene they would have to watch. But Midorima had to admit, the scent now was making him crazy. His eyes eyed Kuroko's neck but shook off the temptation by increasing his pace as he walked to the boy's dorm.

* * *

Midorima finally managed to reach the Miracles apartment. He sighted at the relief of finally being able to escape all of the bloodthirst and glare he received from the other students. _Finally, we're safe _is what came to Midorima's mind as he went inside his room and placed Kuroko in his own bed, placing a warm blanket over him. The rest of the Miracles took notice of the green haired vampire and the sweet smell coming from Kuroko which gave away his presence right away.

"Midorimacchi! You're back! What took you so long? and what happened to Kurokocchi?" Kise who came along with the other three Miracles stood at the front of Midorima's door. All of them had a puzzling expression on their faces except for Akashi who was smirking. As soon as Midorima saw them he sighted. "Akashi, let Kuroko sleep in my room tonight. Im sure you're well aware of what has happened. I think it would be the best choice for him to stay with me in his weakened state" Midorima turned to the red haired vampire who nodded in agreement. "I was about to suggest that as well Shintarou. It is settled. Type S shall stay with Shintarou tonight" Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara's mood went down but they understood it was for the best. They did not know what happened but they want the best for Kuroko. With no complains, everyone dispersed to there own rooms, apart from Akashi who stayed in the room with Midorima who was siting on the edge of the bed next to Kuroko who curled up in his blanket and slept.

As Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara left, Akashi closed the doors behind them. "Akashi, what in the world are you thinking? You must have known this would happen. Why did you suggest myself and Kuroko separate from the group? You knew of the dangers he would be in. I just can't understand your reasoning" Midorima was more confused than ever. The red head knew of everything that would transpire before hand, yet chose to let it unfold. Midorima is worried but cautious as well. Something everyone is when in the presence of Akashi.

"Something extraordinary has happened Shintarou… Something even my Emperor Eye could not predict" Midorima was shocked at Akashi's sudden statement. "W-What do you mean? T-That's impossible! Please explain" Akashi closed his eyes and leaned against the wall before beginning his explanation.

"It's just as I said. Even I could not predict what was about to happen" Midorima was even more and more confused. The green head started drawing all the possible conclusions into his mind when something hit him. "D-Don't tell me… Kuroko… he chained the future?" Akashi only nodded to Midorima's statement.

"Precisely. My entire life, I was able to predict the future with 100% accuracy… but now.. something extraordinary has happened. The future has been changed and the one who changed it is Tetsuya. He exceeded my every expectation" Midorima is still in shock, sinking in all of the information.

"Akashi.. the reason all of the vampires of this world respect and fear you is because of your ability. It is truly an extraordinary ability to predict the future with no fail. However, that is not the only reason everyone respects you and holds you in high regard. You are the only vampire in this world who has two abilities, rather than one. All of the vampires in this world are born with only one ability but you were born with two. With that said, please don't joke around and tell me what happened" Midorima could not believe that somebody could change the future, more over a simple human. A vampire of Akashi's caliber wouldn't surely joke around either.

"This is no joke Shintarou. This is what happened and it is a fact" Akashi began to giggle much to Midorima's surprisement. "Tetsuya truly is splendid. It never occurred to me that something like this was even possible" Akashi's face soon revealed a large smirk. Midorima knew that Akashi was more than intrigued by Kuroko, his interest in him was nothing like ever before. Akashi approached the bed, put his hand on Kuroko's cheek in admiration before turning away heading towards the door. "I leave him in your hands Shintarou. Treat him well" Akashi's smirk did not disappear until the doors closed and the red haired vampire was completely out of sight.

Midorima is processing all of the information of what had occurred today. The library, the blood extraction, the Vampire Council and Akashi's statement of the future being changed. Midorima sat on the edge of the bed still in his school uniform pounding over the events which had occurred today. He then glanced over to Kuroko and noticed his heavy and fast breathing. Midorima immediately placed his two hands over the teal haired boy as they began to glow with the color green. Kuroko's breathing has gone back to normal and the boy started to gain some color in his skin. Kuroko was pale by nature but currently he was paler than usual.

Midorima's ability is to heal, an ability suited for a doctor which Midorima strived to become in the future. As soon as he checked that Kuroko's condition has stabilised, Midorima went on to change Kuroko's clothing into pyjamas, bring all of the necessary equipment he needed before finally night came.

* * *

Midorima was occupied with his activity in the corner of the room before Kuroko's eyes slowly began to open. Blink… Blink and finally Kuroko's view cleared. He saw Midorima with handcuffs in his hands, tying one end on his cupboard handle and the other on his own hand. Kuroko sat down trying to make sense of what Midorima was doing. "Midorima-kun? W-What are you doing?" hearing the sound of Kuroko's voice, Midorima is startled. "What? You shouldn't be awake. You need sleep to recover from your ordeal" with that said Midorima sat down on the floor in the corner of the room. His hands tied with the handcuffs.

"Why did you tie yourself up?" Kuroko looked at Midorima and the two exchanged glances. Kuroko noticed water, some food and red flowers on a bed table next to him. "Is this for me?" Midorima sighted as he pushed up his black glasses with his taped fingers. "Yes. You need to recover your energy so you need to eat and drink something. Those foods should give you some energy, and the milk should help you with your blood loss"

Kuroko is confused but his empty growling stomach could not refuse the food he was given. Kuroko began to eat but still wondered why Midorima tied himself up in the corner of the room. Kuroko stared at Midorima before the green haired touched his glasses again as if wanting to cover his face. "I-It's not like Im worried that I will attack you or anything during the night. Im simply taking precautions. Besides, it is a doctor's duty to make sure their patient is in fine health" so he was doing this not to attack Kuroko? Kuroko wondered…

"But why do you have to tie yourself up?" Midorima is beginning to become irritated with all of the raising questions from Kuroko.

"Myself like many other vampires, even the elites among the elites cannot control ourselves when close to the Type S Blood. That is why I have taken extra precautions to prevent myself from drinking your blood. My vampire instincts would cloud my mind and take me over. I would not be able to control myself… Im barely holding on as it is now. In your weakened state from the blood extraction, you would not be able to survive any more blood being taken away from you. Im doing this for the good of my race" Kuroko saw the clear determination in Midorima's eyes. Something which made him admire the green haired vampire.

"Thank you Midorima-kun" Kuroko smiled at the green haired vampire's kindness. Midorima blushed at Kuroko's slight smile towards him as he hid his face with his hand. "I-Idiot. Im merely doing my job as a doctor"

"Are you a doctor Midorima-kun?"

"I strive to become one. Someday in the future, when I graduate from Teiko and become a Vampire Council member… I wish to help others in need" Kuroko smiled again making Midorima blush even more. The blush even showed on his ears.

"You are kind Midorima-kun, you want to help others. It must be nice having a dream to follow" Kuroko tilted his head to the side and Midorima noticed Kuroko's changed expression. _Does he have a dream?_ Midorima thought.

"Don't you have a dream as well?" Midorima asked the weak human who returned his gaze back to the green haired vampire.

"Not really… it would be useless for me to dream anyways… Im just glad Im allowed to live. Im truly grateful for that" Kuroko smiled again but Midorima knew it was a fake smile.

"Sorry…" Midorima now titled his head downwards facing the floor. Kuroko was surprised at the green haired vampire's words. No vampre before had apologised to him before… ever.

"My kind must be really giving you a torture of a life. I am truly sorry for that. If there is anything I could do… I would do it. I dream of a world where vampires and humans can live side by side in peace. Not feeding off one another. Im truly sorry for the life you have lead so far" Kuroko was completely taken aback by Midorima's sudden words, but said nothing in return and simply bent his head down looking at the soft blanked covering him.

"Here" Midorima suddenly threw a small object towards Kuroko and the latter caught it but almost dropped it due to the sudden throw without notice. Kuroko opened his palm in which the object was, only to be surprised by the small blue marble in his hand. _Is it what I think it is? _The object from his childhood which he admires so much. The only possession he was ever allowed to have. Kuroko started to tear up small tears before placing the object close to his heart. Kuroko felt warmth embrace him from all sides, just like an embrace from one's mother. The tears soon reached Kuroko's cheeks and finally fell onto the warm blanket.

Midorima felt something warm inside his chest. He is really glad he was able to give Kuroko the small marble. It is something so small, yet it gave Kuroko so much happiness. Midorima did not know of the feelings attached to that small object but it has to be very precious to Kuroko due to his reaction. Midorima smiled looking at Kuroko.

"I'll come back as much as I can to visit you, is Aida-san's message to you. He was the one who gave me the marble" Kuroko's tears could not stop but he managed to open his eyes to look at Midorima.

"Thank you so much Midorima-kun…" Kuroko held the small marble tighter and tighter in his hand close to his heart, with tears flowing from his eyes. Midorima felt as if he had accomplished something. A warm feeling enveloped his heart as well as the green haired vampire positioned himself to lay down on the cold stone floor. "Go to sleep. You need to recover your energy" is what he said before covering himself up with a blanket, the only object he has with him on the cold floor.

"Thank you Midorima-kun… thank you…" Kuroko brushed off the tears as he laid down on the bed again. He curled up in the blankets, holding the small blue marble close to his heart. With all of the exhaustion, the teal haired boy soon fell asleep.

On the ground, the green haired vampire smiled. Even though the floor was freezing cold, he endured. He had to endure for his patient who needed comfort more than anything. For the person who has his freedom taken away for the rest of his life. The coldness Midorima is feeling is nothing compared to the coldness Kuroko felt his entire life.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Yo~ readers! Sorry, I was planning to release the chapter on monday or yesterday but I didn't make it. I wrote this chapter today with no breaks! haha motivation suddenly hit me. Sadly everyone enjoys reading fanfics and want fast updates... but actually the process of writing it is a pain to the writers. So please respect the writers of any fanfic who works so hard to please their readers and make them happy. It really is tough so any help will do. The best thing you guys can do for any author out there on this website is to give them reviews. It is the least you can do for all of their hard work. I would be really thankful if you did that :)**

**So my birthday is coming up on June 14th and I decided I will release a chapter on my ****birthday. Haha yes Im a Gemini just like Kise and our birthdays aren't that far apart. Kise's birthday is on 18th June and mine is 14th, so I thought... "Hey! Why not release a chapter on my and Kise's birthday! It would be cool!" so I will do it :) Of course, before my birthday comes up I will release chapters. Probably 2. But definitely expect a chapter on the 14th June and 18th June (Mine and Kise's birthday-ssu!)**

**So did you like the chapter? Now it's Midorima's turn to shine. haha I always liked how kind Midorima is, even in the official Kuroko no Basket series. It's the one trait I really like about him. I think he's one of the kindest ones in the GoM... but for my fanfic.. the kindness of everyone else is yet to be shown :)**

**Again, a reminder. I will probably post 2 more chapters before my birthday, the 14th June and then post the next one on Kise's birthday on 18th June.**

**Please review :) It would bring smiles and happiness to my heart :) and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any feedback what so ever will be amazing! and also a BIG THANK YOU to those wonderful souls who do review my chapters. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	6. Siblings

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

**If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Siblings**

* * *

Morning came and along with it a brand new day. Even though the sun shone brightly, lighting up the gloomy Teiko school, Kuroko had no strength in him to stand up. He is bedridden, forced to stay in the bed not only by his own body but also by Midorima who tended to him the entire day. The two bonded over Kuroko's recovering and got to know each other more. Midorima would tell Kuroko stories of his encounters with humans and their way of life, at least how he had observed it to be. Kuroko was all ears. He wanted to learn about his own kind as much as he could and hearing these stories from Midorima made him really happy. _Will there come a day when I meet a human? What are they like… I wonder. _

Kuroko was allowed to skip lessons for the day, as well as Midorima who was assigned to tend to the teal haired boy. During the day, Kuroko would engage in conversations with the green haired vampire, read books he had gotten from the library, sleep and daydream… of his own kind. Even though he didn't do anything special during the day, Kuroko was glad he had some time to rest. To engage in activities he usually wouldn't do like reading a book. During his time in the Vampire Council, Kuroko wasn't allowed to have any possessions whatsoever. Not even a book. He would spend most of his time in a small dark room looking at the walls and daydream most of the time. Now that the chance was given to him, Kuroko wanted to learn all he could about the outside world.

Even though he saw the smile on Kuroko's face, Midorima still knew this is not over. The Vampire Council will surely conduct the blood extraction again, just as they did since Kuroko's childhood. They have scheduled for blood extractions to take place every month. Enough time for Kuroko to completely recover and replenish his blood. For now Kuroko was free but as soon as the new month begins, it would be blood extraction time again. Currently it is January, which means the next blood extraction would occur in February. To be precise, it is January 28th.

Kuroko and Midorima went back to sleep as night fell with Kuroko on the bed again, and the green haired vampire on the floor, tied up once again. Once the morning came, a new day began. The rest of the Miracles barged into the room and took the two, heading to their classes for the day.

* * *

"Aomine-kun… what is the first class of the day?" Kuroko asked the blue haired vampire as they walked down the corridors to their next class. "Huh? I think it's… mathematics?"

"Wrong Aominecchi! It's history-ssu~ Geez" the blond haired vampire corrected him right away, much to Aomine's annoyance. The tanned vampire swung his arm around Kise as if to annoy the blonde.

"Che~ Shut up Kise! Mathematics or History, it doesn't matter. It's the same thing anyways" Aomine teasingly tightened his grip around the blonde with a grin.

"A-Aominecchi~ I-Im c-c-choking…" Seeing the two vampires made Kuroko smile and forget about the rest of the students surrounding them. He should have become used to it already but even so… somehow Kuroko would never be able to get used to the bloodthirsty stares he is receiving from the rest of the students since the day he came to the school. Kuroko shifted his eyes away from Kise and Aomine back onto the students around them which made him suppress his smile. Looking back at the two arguing vampires gave Kuroko a smile once again.

The group has arrived into the classroom and quietly took their seats before the teacher arrived. It didn't escape Akashi's eye when he noticed a short brown haired girl sit next to Murasakibara who was sitting behind the teal haired boy. Again, the Miracles have surrounded Kuroko fully with Aomine and Kise beside him on both sides, Akashi and Midorima at the front and Murasakibara from behind.

The class has began and the teacher occupied himself by explaining to the class the history of how the human race was divided into separate blood groups. Each and every vampire in the room seemed bored but yet somehow interested in the subject. Some would glance or stare at Kuroko before turning their eyes back onto the professor in front of them. The brown haired girl next to Murasakibara twitched in her seat, her eyes didn't leave Kuroko since she has entered the classroom. Finally she mustered her courage, leaning on her desk slightly closer to Kuroko. She began to talk in a whisper as to not alert the professor.

"Hey~ Pst! Hi, Im Riko and Im your classmate. Nice to meet you" Riko extended her hand towards Kuroko who turned around at the call but Murasakibara caught her and pushed her arm back on the table. She looked at the purple haired vampire with a puzzled expression. "Don't touch Kuro-chin~" The purple haired vampire had his eyes on the female vampire next to him before Akashi spoke up.

"It's alright Atsushi. What business do you have with Type S, Aida-san?" Akashi didn't turn around but simply closed his eyes as he listened to the conversion going on behind him. "I just wanted to introduce myself to my little brother here" as soon as he heard her say the word "brother", Kuroko immediately turned back around to face the female vampire. Riko noticed a small light in Kuroko's eyes but also confusion. "B-Brother?"

"Yes! You're my brother. Well not by blood but my father did care for you since you were a baby so that makes us siblings in a way right? Im so happy!" Riko smiled at the teal haired boy who after taking in all of the information available to him, smiled back with light in his eyes. "A sister… Nice to meet you ummm.."

"Riko. My name is Riko Aida. Nice to meet you little brother" Riko extended her arm again for Kuroko to shake it and this time he did. "Riko-san, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya" Kuroko and Riko shook hands as they smiled at one another. Their every move is being watched by the Miracles who surround them. "You don't have to introduce yourself. I already know your name. I mean who doesn't. We met earlier as well when my dad came, although we didn't introduce ourselves" the two retrieved their hands as they continued to exchange glances.

"Haha that's true. Everyone knows you Kurokocchi" Kise commented as Kuroko moved his eyes onto the blonde. "True" Aomine added as well making Riko smile even more.

"Now to conclude our introduction, how about you let me have a sip Kuroko-kun?" Riko still maintained her smile but Kuroko was somehow taken aback but not completely surprised by the statement. "Declined" Akashi immediately said as he is taking notes of the class. It is amazing how the red haired vampire is still listening to the lecture but yet listening to the conversation behind him as well.

Riko sighted as she leaned back onto her chair, feeling defeated. "Can't be helped… Oh hey Kroko-kun, did you know that you have a brother as well?" Riko leaned back closer to Kuroko once again as she made Kuroko's eyes wide open again. "A brother?" Kuroko is sceptical but he can't hold in his excitement anymore as well.

"Yes! Yes! Alex-san who cared for you has a son. So he is technically your brother right? Just like Im your sister" Kuroko couldn't hold his excitement in any longer and decided to question Riko on his so called brother. "What does he look like? Where is he now?" Riko smiled again seeing how enthusiastic Kuroko is.

"He is attending Teiko as well but he's in a different class now. His name is Tatsuya Himuro. Your older brother" Kuroko smiled slightly at Riko's words. Even though Riko or Himura are not his siblings by blood, Kuroko is really glad that he has siblings at all. The mention of siblings and family made Kuroko really excited.

"Hmmmm~ Muro-chin is Kuro-chin's brother?" Murasakibara munched on his chips but paused slightly when he heard the name of one of his closest friends. Riko took her eyes off of Kuroko and onto Murasakibara. "Yes. Well not by blood" her statement made Murasakibara wonder but he didn't think too deeply about it and just continued to eat his snacks.

"I have a brother and a sister?" the information still didn't completely sink into Kuroko but somewhere in his heart, the teal haired boy was overjoyed. Will he finally learn what it means to be a family? Even if all of his siblings are vampires, Kuroko did not mind. At least he has someone who he can call the precious word… "family".

"Actually… there's one more thing" Riko leaned even closer to the smaller boy who helped her by placing his head closer to her. Riko was hesitant at first but still decided she would tell her new little brother.

"There's one more person who is Alex-san's son…" as soon as Riko whispered her words she was startled when suddenly a pair of scissors came flying to her, with enough force to pierce her table and stay there. Riko froze but managed to turn her head to face Akashi who finally turned around to face the group behind him. His gaze deadly and his aura… menancing.

"That is confidential information Aida-san. I would refrain from revealing any more information than you already have" Akashi and Riko exchanged glances which was more than enough for Riko to stop. "Im sorry" the female vampire apologised before retrieving back to her seat. Kuroko was confused and puzzled. _Why would the information about Alex's second son be kept confidential? Did he commit a crime?_ Kuroko wondered but no answer was given to him.

"Review chapter 20 and don't forget to bring your homework to the next lesson. Class dismissed" the professor has announced the end of the class as all of the vampires got out of their seats heading for the exit. The Miracles and Kuroko remained seated, waiting for most of the students to make their leave. Riko slowly stood up, placing all of her textbooks and notebooks into her bag before facing Kuroko and the Miracles. "I hope I see you again Kuroko-kun. Please don't hesitate to ask me for help if you need anything" Riko left with a smile but as soon as she noticed that Akashi's eyes are on her. She shivered, fastening her pace to the doors.

Kuroko remained seated, smiling slightly to himself. "Family.. huh?" bigger smile appeared on his face as small candy found it's way into Kuroko's mouth. The teal hair chocked before administering the presence of the candy in his mouth.

"It's vanilla~ Do you like it Kuro-chin?" slowly savouring the taste of the candy Kuroko could not help but notice just how delicious the little treat was. "Murasakibara-kun it's delicious. Thank you" the purple haired vampire smiled lazily at the little boy with satisfaction. "If you want I can give you more~" Murasakibara started to ruffle his bag of candy taking out a handfull of sweets and chocolate as he retreated his hand from the bag.

"Thank you very much" the teal haired boy took some candy from Murasakibara's hand but the taller vampire noticed that they were all vanilla flavoured. "Kuro-chin likes vanilla~" Murasakibara states as Kuroko's eyes came back onto him with a slight smile. "Yes. I like vanilla very much" with that smile Murasakibara felt even more satisfied as it was him who made Kuroko happy.

"Most of the students left. Let us go to our next lesson" Akashi got up from his seat and everyone followed. The group then exited the classroom as they walked to their next lesson which is mathematics. During their walk Kuroko and Murasakibara talked about sweets and different tastes of candy. During their interaction Kuroko noticed that the personality of the tall vampire was similar to a child's; simple and lazy.

* * *

Finally the group reached the lecture hall which was no different from the previous one. Kuroko has noticed that all of the classrooms he's been in so far are exactly the same; large windows covering the whole left side of the classroom, desks and chairs extending all the way to the back of the class and finally the front of the classroom which contains a large board and a professor's desk. Kuroko did not mind the design, on the contrary, he likes it very much. Mostly due to the large windows.

The group entered and sat on their seats. The lecture began when Aomine and Kise were falling asleep. Who can blame them? It is mathematics and every word that came out of the professor's mouth was like alien language to them. They did not understand any of the material thus feel asleep of boredom. The two are sitting on each side beside Kuroko and the teal haired boy could not help but follow them as well. Kuroko is new to mathematics and could not understand anything that was going on. Slowly he lent on his desk as his heavy eyelids slowly closed. In no time Aomine, Kise and Kuroko soon fell asleep one by another. When Akashi, Murasakibara and Midorima finally noticed the three, they only smiled not interrupting the dreams of the sleeping teens. Akashi chuckled at the sight of his Kuroko. Ruffled his hair admiring the teal haired boy before turning back to face the professor.

Some time has passed and the professor finally noticed the three sleeping students. "Aomine! Kise! and… Type S! Who told you to sleep in my class!" the voice of the male professor was loud resounding through the whole classroom. Aomine and Kise immediately woke up, startled by the sudden wake-up call. Kuroko did not flinch and remained sleeping. "Tetsu! Wake up! The professor is coming" Aomine whispered but the professor has already managed to reach the three. The sight of the sleeping Kuroko made him furious.

"Tetsu!" Aomine shook more and more finally waking up the teal haired boy. "Hmmm.. Aomine-kun? Kuroko glanced at Aomine who pointed his finger towards the professor. When Kurok turned around he was surprised but also worried. He had caught them in the act. They would surely be punished.

"The three of you go outside! Fill six buckets of water and then hold them while standing outside of the classroom. You are absolutely not allowed to put them on the floor. You have to hold them until the end of the lesson. Am I clear!?" Kise and Aomine shook their heads in agreement while Kuroko looked at the professor. The two student council members stood up and dragged Kuroko along with them outside of the classroom. They got six buckets filled with water and went to stand outside of the classroom holding them.

"Che~ Tetsu I had no idea you would fall asleep as well. You surprised me" Aomine is standing next to Kuroko and Kise as well. Kuroko stood in between them as he faced Aomine. "Well.. the lesson was really confusing. I did not understand all those strange symbols the professor wrote on the board. As soon as I knew it, I fell asleep" Aomine began to giggle at his response.

"True. Mathematics is full of confusing shit. Why do we have to study it anyways? So troublesome… I knew I should have skipped it" Aomine wanted to scratch his back but realised he had the buckets of water in both of his hands. The tanned vampire sighted in annoyance.

"Aominecchi you know you can't skip. Not when we have to accompany Kurokocchi to classes-ssu!" Kise's comment annoyed Aomine even more. "I know, I know.. Damn it" the tanned vampire sighted again before silence took over. The three could hear the voice of the professor from outside of the class, continuing his lecture. They listened but did not focus on the content of his speech. All they knew was that he was talking about something. About what, they did not understand.

"Im glad. Aomine-kun and Kise-kun and nice people" Kuroko suddenly said surprising the two vampires beside him. "Where did that come from all of a sudden?" Aomine wondered as he faced Kuroko again with confusion. On the other hand Kise smiled looking at Kuroko as well. "Kurokocchi think's we're nice. Isn't that great Aominecchi?" the tanned vampire looked at Kuroko before moving his eyes to Kise, changing his expression to that of annoyance. "Shut it" Kise smiled as Aomine looked at him.

"Im glad… Aomine-kun and Kise-kun are not the scary type of vampires. Instead you are warm hearted. Thank you" Kuroko smiled turning to both of the vampires at a time. First to Aomine and then to Kise. The two were taken aback but soon gave off wide smiles. Kuroko must have encountered all kinds of individuals in his life. Most of them with evil intentions in mind. He must have never met a person who would care for him or make him happy, except for Alex and Kagetora. At east try and converse with the teal haired boy… probably not. Their only goal was his blood.

"You say such embarrassing things Tetsu" Aomine turned away hiding his blush on his cheeks. Kise as well followed his example and hid his blush as well. "Y-Yeah. Kurokocchi that's a K.O. attack-ssu!" the two vampires turned away from Kuroko looking at opposite directions. Kuroko moved his head from left to right before a slight smile appeared on his face. He is glad he met such kind vampires. Not only Midorima, but all of the Miracles seem kind. At least that is how Kuroko saw them.

"Somebody is coming" Kise said and both Kuroko and Aomine turned their heads to the direction Kise was looking at; right side of the corridor. A male vampire with dark hair is walking through the corridors, both of his hands were in his pockets. His bangs covering his left eye so that only the right one could be seen. The vampire walked towards the three teens with a smirk on his face. The vampire stopped when in front of the three who are holding buckets of water.

"Hello. You must be Type S correct?" Kuroko shook his head as the dark haired vampire looked at the smaller boy. A smile appeared on his face when Kuroko confirmed his question. "Nice to meet you Kuroko-kun. My name is Himuro Tetsuya" Himuro extended his arm for Kuroko to shake it as he closed his eyes and smiled at the teal haired boy.

_Himuro? My brother? _Riko's words flashed in his mind and Kuroko had remembered the name of his supposed brother. "Then you are my brother?" Kuroko asked as he extended his arm to shake the dark haired boy's hand. "Technically yes. Im really glad I have the privilege to call Type S my brother. Im really glad" with that said, Kuroko felt a bit down. Himuro like other vampires still see him as an object or food. Kuroko knew that it would take time for him to see him in a new light… if that could ever happen. Kuroko is glad to finally meet his siblings, but at the same time he felt saddened. Both Riko and Himuro were glad Kuroko is their sibling but mainly due to his blood. That is the thought which came to Kuroko's mind.

The school bell rang and the professor inside the classroom dismissed the students for the day. "Aomine, Kise and Type S. Please come inside" the professor had called out to them as some of the students started to leave the class. "I'll be waiting outside" Himuro told the teal haired boy before he went back inside the classroom. Once inside, the three were scolded by the professor. If they are to fall asleep again during his lesson they would be sent to the principal's office with no excuses. "Don't think just because you are the Blood Type S that I will treat you any differently. I'll keep my eye on you" the professor told Kuroko. It might alarm some students who would be in his shoes but to Kuroko it was sign of equality. He is truly glad the professor does not treat him any differently or does not threaten him for his blood. The professor of mathematics, named Masaaki Nakatani, became one of Kuroko's favorite professors.

Midorima, Akashi and Murasakibara reunited with the three and the group exited the classroom. "Muro-chin~ What are you doing here?" Murasakibara was surprised when he saw his best friend standing in front of the classroom doors. "Hey Atsushi. I was just waiting for you to come out" Himuro smiled at the tall vampire who munched on his snacks which he held in his hands.

"Hmmm~ Ok" the tall vampire was surprised but no clear facial expression showed it. Akashi glanced at the dark haired vampire before giving his command. "Atsushi go with Type S and Himuro-san to the cafeteria. The rest of us have to take care of some paperwork in the student council room" Murasakibara nodded before he, Himuro and Kuroko took their leave. Midorima approached Akashi in confusion. "Akashi what if the same thing as yesterday happens?" Akashi's eyes remained on the group of three as their figures started disappearing into the distance.

"I saw the future Shintarou. There should be no problems…" Midorima was not assured by the red haired vampire. Kuroko had changed the future and there was no telling if he was capable of doing it again. _Is this some sort of way to test Kuroko's ability of changing the future? _is what Midorima thought before he, Akashi, Kise and Aomine left for the student council room.

* * *

Kuroko, Murasakibara and Himuro walked the corridors to the direction of the canteen. The three walked in silence before Himuro broke it. "Atsushi I heard about this new candy they just brought in. It's in a vending machine but it's in the opposite direction of the canteen" Murasakibara flinched at the mention of a new kind of candy he did not try yet. The tall vampire is eager to try it. "Hmmm~ Where is it?" he asked. "In this direction" Himuro pointed to the right as the group turned and headed that way.

Thought of family filled Kuroko's mind. Today he learned of his sister and his brother… no.. two brothers. Kuroko is hesitant but still wanted to ask Himuro of this other son Alex has. Even though it is confidential information Kuroko has to learn more.

"Himuro-san. I-I heard from Riko-san that you have a sibling. Is that true?" Himuro turned to face Kuroko surprised at his question. The dark haired vampire smirked before answering. "Yes. It is true" his answer confirmed Kuroko's suspicions. "Why is the information about him confidential then?" Kuroko wasn't sure Himuro would answer this question, but gave it a shot never the less. "Sorry I cannot reveal that" Himuro's answer got Kuroko nowhere.

"But I can tell you his name" the sudden suggestion formed a spark in Kuroko's eyes. "His name is Kagami Taiga. If you meet him someday, you will find out that the two of you have a lot in common" _Kagami… _Kuroko finally received the information he has been looking for but Himuro's words puzzled him quite a bit. "What do you mean by things in common?" Kuroko asked. "You will find out when you meet him, if you meet him" was the only answer Kuroko could get out of Himuro before the three arrived at the vending machine filled with sweets and candy.

"Ehhh~ Muro-chin it's full! Give me some money" Murasakibara extended his arm waiting for Himuro to give him some coins to put into the machine. "What? You didn't bring your money Atsushi? Alright but only this time" Himuro reached for some coins in his pocked with a sight before giving them to Murasakibara. The taller vampire quickly placed them into the machine and pressed the number for the candy he desired which was Pocky. Pocky fell out of the vending machine but the tall vampire was not satisfied with the amount. "Muro-chin~ I want more. Give me more coins" the giant turned to Himuro who could not help but oblige to the request.

Kuroko waited for the two to be finished and stood watching. He turned around to look at their surroundings when suddenly he noticed a tall brown haired male vampire signalling him to come to him. The face of that vampire looked familiar… _Kiyoshi-san? _Kuroko has recognised the face of the vampire and started walking to his direction.

* * *

Elsewhere, Akashi and the rest have reached the student council room and were sorting out all sorts of papers. Requests for new clubs, complains about canteen food and so on. Suddenly sharp pain hit Akashi as if someone shot a bullet in his head. The red haired vampire struggled as the pain only increased. Images started flashing in his head… images of Kuroko and two strange dark figures standing beside him. The rest of the Miracles noticed Akashi's sudden strange behaviour and rushed to his side. "Akashi what happened?" Midorima stood beside the red haired vampire whose head was on his desk. He is panting heavily. Finally the pain seems to have stopped.

"Shintarou… t-the future. It has been changed again" Akashi turned and looked at Midorima with a pained expression as the red haired vampire was catching his breath. "I-Impossible! Again?" Midorima couldn't believe it but it is true. Seeing the current condition of Akashi only proved it is the truth. "Tetsuya… you have exceeded my every expectation" Akashi finally stood up, regaining his strength as a large smirk appeared on his face.

"We have to go to Tetsuya. Daiki, Ryouta and Shintarou, follow me" the red haired vampire quickly exited the room with a fast pace, almost running. The rest of the group only followed with confusion.

* * *

**Author's note**

**WOHOO! I made it! It's a double release in one week! The next chapter will probably come on Tuesday or Wednesday and then on Saturday (June 14th). No wait... I can't promise a chapter before the 14th June. I don't know guys... I might or maybe not. But a chapter on the 14th is guaranteed.**

**How was it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review and tell me your thoughts, negative or positive I will welcome them all.**


	7. Uncrowned Kings

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

**If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Uncrowned Kings**

* * *

Kiyoshi Teppei is a large vampire with a big build. He's not taller than Murasakibara, or stronger than him in any other field, but never the less, Kiyoshi is respected by the rest for his size. Mostly his large hands which really stand out.

When he appeared out of nowhere at the corner of the hallway, Kuroko was surprised. He met the said vampire just recently and even then they didn't have a proper introduction due to the interruption of his guardians, the Student Council, but they are mostly known for being the Generation of Miracles.

Kuroko wandered what the vampire would want, and out of curiosity his legs started to move. Kuroko wouldn't say it was just out of curiosity as he felt that his eyelids were becoming heavy. With each step, his eyelids became heavier and heavier. Kuroko's eyes became emptier and emptier as well as he approached the tall vampire closer and closer.

Finally, reaching his destination, Kuroko had to tilt his head upwards in order to face Kiyoshi. The difference in their height is one of the major differences between the two. It made you envision the image of a small sheep and a tall wolf.

"Thanks for coming Kuroko-kun. I didn't get the chance to introduce myself properly last time. Im sorry about that. I really wanted to meet you. I heard so much about you, from lessons, from friends, everyone is talking about you. I just wanted to meet you in person" Kiyoshi smiled as he extended his arm to Kuroko for a shake. Unlike last time, Kuroko returned the shake and looked at the smiling Kiysohi who has a large grin on.

When Kuroko touched Kiyoshi's hand, he felt his finger touch something sharp making the small boy flinch to the slight pain, pulling his hand away. Kiyoshi retrieved his hand back as well but still keeping his eyes on Kuroko. "Haha sorry my hands are really big", it surely wasn't because of the hands that Kuroko flinched.

Kuroko looked at his hand and saw a slight cut to his finger with a drop of blood leaking from the small wound. Kuroko held his closed hand to his chest facing Kiyoshi.

"Actually, I wanted to introduce someone else to you as well. Would that be okay?" Kiyoshi asked Kuroko, who nodded in return.

"Reo, he said it is okay. Come out" Kiyoshi turned around and called out to someone who wasn't close but wasn't far away either. Suddenly a second vampire appeared beside Kiyoshi with a smile. The vampire has long dark hair just like night, which is up to his shoulders. Has long black eyelashes, which resembled that of a woman, and a slender body.

Kuroko studied the new vampire who as well extended his arm for a handshake with a smile, just like his taller friend did. Kuroko moved his uninjured hand for a shake but felt it drop as soon as it was halfway into the air. Kuroko's eyelids are now heavier than they have been, even more so when he shook Kiyoshi's hand and something scratched him. Kuroko became unsteady, barely maintaining consciousness where he stood, then he finally fell to his knees, not having the strength to stand anymore.

"It seems you are tired Tetsu-chan~ Should we take you to the nursery?" Mibuchi closed the distance between himself and Kuroko, bending his knees to level himself to the smaller boy who is on the ground, and with his hand took Kuroko's chin and moved his head into his direction so that their eyes meet. "Ah sorry, where are my manners. My name is Reo Mibuchi and I am one of the Uncrowned Kings. Be sure to remember that little lamb~" Mibuchi's eyes began to shine in the colour red. Red just like the crimson colour of blood which was reflected in all of the vampire's eyes.

Kuroko was drawn into those very eyes as they infiltrated his very being. Soon, Kuroko's eyes became completely blank, showing that Mibuchi's power took effect, pleasing the dark haired vampire as his lips formed a large grin.

"Done Reo?" Kiyoshi asked his companion from where he is standing, behind Mibuchi's back. Mibuchi nodded and replied "Yeah Im done Kiyoshi-chan. Phase 1 completed boss. We are heading back now" Mibuchi looked into the air above Kuroko's head as if speaking to a third person. Mibuchi nodded as if confirming something and then returned his gaze to Kuroko.

"Shall we go little lamb?" Mibuchi stood first and then extended his hand for Kuroko to take, which he took. The two pair of eyes did not break contact when Mibuchi's eyes stopped their glow but left Kuroko's eyes completely empty, showing that Mibuchi's power is sill in effect. "Let's go" with that said, the three took their leave in the opposite direction from where Murasakibara and Himuro were.

* * *

"Muro-chin~ More! More! Give me more coins~!" the purple haired giant demanded from his friend, who could only return fire with his smile and poker face.

"Atsushi I don't have any more. You will have to ask someone else if they would lend you some money" Himuro is cornered by Murasakibara whose presence is overwhelming. Especially when sweets and candy are in question.

"Hmmm~ Kuro-chin… do you ha—" the giant froze when he noticed he himself and Himuro were the only ones in the hallway.

"Where is Kuro-chin?"

"Huh? Wasn't he here a moment ago?" Himuro turned around to the direction where Kuroko stood and noticed the teal haired boy really wasn't there. Both vampires stood in surprisement and shock when suddenly loud panting voices echoed through the corridors. Himuro and Murasakibara turned to the direction where the pants were coming from when finally into their view came the Generation of Miracles running as if their lives depended on it.

"Aka-chin? What are you doing?" Murasakibara asked his leader in a louder tone so that he is heard by his running companions who are going towards him and Himuro.

"No time to explain Murasakibara! Come on, we have to find Tetsu!" Aomine who is at the front of the group yelled out. The group reached Murasakibara and Himuro, slowed down a bit for Akashi to make eye contact with the purple haired giant, and then continued their run along with Murasakibara who joined them. Leaving Himuro behind.

"Tetsuya is not far from here. He should be two corridors down from us" Akashi said as the group ran left and then turned right.

"Alright! Just tell me where Akashi. I'll catch up to him!" Aomine told his leader who in exchange showed a small smile.

"Daiki and Ryota, use your abilities to catch up to Tetsuya and his captors. There are two of them with Tetsuya and they are currently near the laboratory. Head left, then after two turns continue to the right. You should be able to see them then" Akashi gave out his orders and the blue and blonde haired vampires were only happy to oblige.

"Here goes-ssu! Come on Aominecchi!" Kise came running closer to Aomine who looked ahead of himself. A smirk appeared on his face as his eyes began to glow with crimson red colour. Kise noticed Aomine activating his power and touched the tanned vampire's shoulder. Kise's eyes began to glow as well as the two vampires readied themselves to use their abilities.

"Alight here goes! Don't slow me down Kise!" with full speed, Aomine took off. Aomine's ability is that which enhances his senses. His speed, eyesight, strength, reflexes and so on, are all powered up by his ability. The tanned vampire soon left the eyesight of his four companions running behind him.

Kise smiled as his eyes glowed. "Wait up Aominecchi!" with that Kise took off with the same speed as Aomine did. Kise's ability is that to copy the abilities of other vampires. There is no ability which he is not able to copy, even the ability of his leader Akashi, to predict the future. Kise's talent is bottomless with the many possibilities of his ability.

Both Aomine and Kise ran as fast as they could, following the directions which Akashi gave them. Finally into their view came three figures from which one is Kuroko. Aomine and Kise both ran up to them. The two are so fast, that even Mibuchi and Kiyoshi couldn't detect their presence, but when they did Kuroko had disappeared from their sights, and slight wind blew past them.

"Huh? Kiyoshi where is Tetsu-chan?" Mibuchi turned to his right side where Kuroko stood but was nowhere to be seen. Hearing the question, Kiyoshi turned to his left and noticed that Kuroko really did disappear. The teal haired boy who walked in the middle has disappeared.

"Ehh? He's really gone! He was here just seconds ago!" now both Kiyoshi and Mibuchi were taken aback by their hostage's sudden disappearance. The two looked around them and noticed Aomine and Kise in front of them, keeping their distance. In their arms is Kuroko whose head is faced downwards to the floor, his eyes still blank.

"You bastards! What were you trying to do?" Aomine stood facing the two vampires and so did Kise on the other side of Kuroko, supporting the smaller boy to keep standing. Seeing the sight, Mibuchi smiled and began to giggle, surprising Aomine and Kise.

"If it isn't the Generation of Miracles!? Haha sorry but you're too late. Right Tetsu-chan~?" Mibuchi raised his left hand, pointing his index finger towards Kuroko. His eyes began to shine again, making Aomine and Kise flinch.

"Come here Tetsu-chan~" Mibuchi ordered. Kuroko's blank and empty eyes started onto the floor. When Mibuchi gave his command, Kuroko's strength came back. His body moved on it's own as he stood up, straightened and started making his way to Mibuchi and Kiyoshi.

"Oi! Tetsu!" Aomine's hand caught Kuroko's right wrist, holding it tightly, and stopping the teal haired boy from advancing any further. Kise did the same as his hand held Kuroko's left wrist. "Kurokocchi! What are you doing? Why are you going? Don't listen to him!" Kise's desperate look reflected onto Kuroko's eyes as the teal haired boy looked to his direction.

Mibuchi is amused but also slightly annoyed at the interference of Aomine and Kise. Controlling Kuroko is different from controlling a fellow vampire. Vampires have strength and a much better physical condition than humans do. That is why it is proving to be so difficult to Mibuchi to get out of this situation. Kuroko's body is weak and there is no way he alone can shake off Aomine and Kise with his strength.

Seeing the two Miracles awakened Mibuchi's hatred of the group. He wants to torture them, make them plea for their lives, destroy them completely until nothing is left, but he wouldn't kill them right away. He would make them suffer first and then kill them in the end. Both the emotion of joy and annoyance showed. The emotion of annoyance has surfaced as well, for the success of his mission which the Miracles are a thread to.

_Tetsu-chan can't escape alone… _Mibuchi though. "Tetsu-chan~ Come here" Mibuchi gave his command again which made Kuroko step forward but was stopped by both Kise and Aomine who held him tightly and pulled him back. "Not happening" Aomine glared at both Mibuchi and Kiyoshi who did not know what to do.

"Retreat" Suddenly a voice echoed inside Mibuchi's and Kiyoshi's minds, a voice only the two of them could hear. A voice of a third person commanding them. Hearing the voice, both Mibuchi and Kiyoshi started running. Aomine dashed after them but when they turned into a corner, Aomine completely lost them, as if they have vanished into thin air. "Che!" with the two nowhere to be seen, Aomine returned back to Kise and Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi!" Kise is kneeling down next to Kuroko who lost his balance and fell down to the floor, his blank eyes back onto the floor. "Tetsu! What do we do!?" asked Aomine who came back.

"How should I know Aominecchi! Looks like he's still under that guy's control!" Kise's eyes went from Kuroko to Aomine and then back to the almost unconscious Kuroko.

"Damn! Where is Akashi when you need him!" as if on call, Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara came into view running as fast as they could to the three.

"Daiki, Ryota. What is the situation?" as soon as they arrived Midorima took his position next to Kuroko to check for any injuries, Murasakibara stood and observed for anyone who would approach them, while Akashi approached Aomine and Kise to be informed of the happenings.

"Akashi! He's under some bastard's ability! It looks like his ability is hypnosis or mind control. Something like that. Tetsu listened to his every command. We had to hold him down for him not to go with them" Aomine told Akashi all he needed to grasp the situation.

"Daiki, I will question you further, but right now, we have to tend to Tetsuya" Akashi moved from Aomine and knelt beside Kuroko, the other side from Midorima who is using his power on Kuroko.

"Akashi, my abilities don't work. He doesn't have any injuries. He's under some vampire's ability. I leave him in your hands" Midorima stopped using his healing power, glanced at Akashi's direction for agreement and then watched Akashi place both of his hands on Kuroko's chest. As Akashi began using his power, light came back to Kuroko's eyes.

"A-Akashi-kun? W-Where…" with that Kuroko fell into deep sleep. Akashi has freed Kuroko from Mibuchi's control, and now the danger is over. All of the Miracles sighted in relief.

"Daiki and Ryouta. You will come with me to the Student Council office. Shintarou and Atsushi will take Tetsuya and head for the dorm. When you arrive into the dorm, take Tetsuya to the bed and let him rest. However, guard him with your lives. I do not want to see anything like this happen again" everyone nodded when they received the command. Murasakibara picked up Kuroko and carried him bridal style with Midorima walking beside him, heading to the boys dorm. The two took their leave with Kuroko while Akashi stayed behind with both Aomine and Kise.

"Let's go" Akashi said, and both Aomine and Kise felt shivers down their spines. Alone with Akashi in the room… meant no good.

* * *

Two vampires entered a dark room with little light. It was dark but bright enough for those who entered to see where they were going and not bump into anything. The room seemed rather empty and held nothing but a small window, two tables, some chairs and a cupboard.

In the room, there is a man sitting in his black office chair which is turned backwards, facing the window. The two vampires who entered did not see the face of the said man.

"S-Sorry… we failed" Kiyoshi is the one to speak up first, breaking the silence. Kiyoshi and Mibuchi stood still awaiting the man's response in the noiseless room. The silence was killing, making anyone in the room suffocate with the pressure. The silence was, however, broken with a sudden thud. The thud sounded as if a chess piece was moved into another field.

The thud of the chess piece sounded as if it was picked up by the player after being defeated, making it fall, and it is true. Kiyoshi and Mibuchi both saw the man sitting on the chair extend his arm into their view, holding a black chess piece which is… the pawn. He threw the pawn into the trash bin which was on his right side.

" 1 — 0 for the Miracles then. How unfortunate" the man said.

"What do we do next?" Mibuchi asked.

"Hmmm~ I wonder~ What will be our next move?" the man replied, not giving an answer to Mibuchi's question, but instead stared onto the chess board which held the rest of the chess pieces in separate positions. The man moved his hand and moved a piece, this time moving the white King. Then stopped for a second before he moved a black chess piece, the black King.

"Haha… Interesting" said the man while looking at the two Kings.

* * *

Akashi, Aomine and Kise arrived at the Student Council office. Akashi took his seat at his desk, which is the largest one at the centre of the room. Aomine and Kise followed and took two chairs to sit opposite of Akashi.

"Now. Tell me about the attackers" Akashi said, facing his fellow allies, with intimidating aura.

"W-Well, one had black hair which is up to his shoulders. He seemed kind of girly to me, adding "chan" to Tetsu's name. The other one was big with brown hair. His hands seemed large as well. The big one didn't do much, but just observed" Aomine gave his report as Akashi processed the information.

"I see…" Akashi placed his right hand under his chin, leaning on the table for support.

"U-Ummm Akashicchi… do yo know who they are?" Kise finally spoke up, attracting the eyes of his leader.

"I have a hint of who the two individuals you described are. The dark haired one is Mibuchi Reo. He is a second year and is part of the Uncrowned Kings. As well as Kiyoshi Teppei who is also a member. The two are also known as the _"Iron Heart"_ and the _"Yaksha"_" Akashi said facing Aomine and Kise.

"Che! What do they want! Uncrowned Kings… those bastards" Aomine showed his anger by closing his fists tightly on the table which both Kise and Akashi noticed.

"What any other vampire would want Daiki. They are after the Type S blood, and will probably not give up without a fight" Akashi informed the two.

"We will not go down without a fight as well, right Akashicchi?" Kise commented.

"Yes Ryouta. You are correct" Akashi gave off a small smirk. He now knows the identity of his enemy. He suspected it before by seeing the future and by his intuition. However, now it is confirmed.

"It is the Emperor…" Akashi started…

* * *

"…against the Spider" and Hanamiya ended. Hanamiya turned his chair around to face Mibuchi and Kiyoshi after placing the two King pieces on his chess board face to face against each other. Hanamiya smiled as he stood up to face the window and looked outside into the distance. Outside of the window are large trees with no leaves, a forest to be precise. There are dark clouds in the sky and no sun in sight. A perfect day for a vampire.

"Our next move... will begin very soon" Hanamiya said as he turned around to face Mibuchi, Kiyoshi, and two new vampires who appeared next to the two already in the room. All of the Uncrowned Kings are now present in the dark room, waiting to commence their next plan.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Ummm... Ummm... I don't even know where to start. I feel so awful! Im such a horrible person! I hate myself! Actually, I wanted to update on 14th and 18th June and I really did go sit at a table and had my laptop in front of me. I opened the writing program and everything BUT the words just wouldn't come out... I knew exactly what to write... but somehow the words didn't come...**

**Im really sorry everyone. I have no idea what happened but I think the change of environment affected me. It's summer so Im at the sea (not home) so maybe I thought that this had an impact on me. I just couldn't write.**

**I spent days trying to figure out what to do and nothing. Finally I sat on the balcony and began writing and somehow it worked, and this chapter is the result. Again, Im VERY VERY sorry for breaking my promise (I really wanted to update on my birthday too) but I have no idea what happened. Looks like the change of environment affected me as a writer... again SORRY! and sorry for the lame excuses (they are true), SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

**Sorry again! SORRY SORRY SORRY! *Sakurai mode* But please do tell me if my writing style changed, because I feel really weird. The environment did affect me... I had no idea this would happen... I have to watch out in the future...**

**So, about the story's progress... I figured it would be obvious (with the appearance of Mibuchi and Kiyoshi) that the bad guys are the Uncrowned Kings. Now we know who the enemy is hehe XD**

**P.S. I tried to make smaller paragraphs. Is it ok? Also, sorry for the short chapter. I have no idea when my next update will be... so please bear with me.**

**Also, just for fun here are the GoM abilities.**

* * *

**GoM Ability Profiles**

**Seijuro Akashi - **See into the future, 2nd ability (will be revealed in the next chapter although he used it in this one).

**Ryouta Kise** \- Copy the abilities of others perfectly by touching them.

**Daiki Aomine** \- Enhanced physical attributes.

**Shintarou Midorima** \- Healing.

**Atsushi Murasakibara** \- Psychokinesis (ability to move objects and control people. In the 1st chapter he used it to stop the student at the assembly. His ability is different from Mibuchi's whose is hypnosis).


	8. A Warm Blanket

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

**If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - A Warm Blanket**

* * *

"_Look, look! Kuroko-kun! Those are called 'trees'! Ah and that's a squirrel! Do you see it?" Alex carried a small Kuroko in her arms. At the time he was around 6 years old._

"_So pretty… What's that? Alex-san." Kuroko pointed his small finger to a wall which surrounded the garden. Alex gave him a warm smile before telling the child what the object is._

"_That's a wall. It was build to protect us.", Alex looked at Kuroko who only showed amazement in his eyes. Even small things such as trees or grass amazed the small boy. To be expected when the boy knew of nothing else other than dark dungeon walls around him, trapping him. Keeping him imprisoned in the Vampire Council headquarters castle._

_Alex smiled, yet her smile slowly faded. Looking around their surroundings, Alex didn't have much to see. Withered trees, dark clouds, dark grey brick walls which surrounded the entire castle and the castle walls itself which weren't much different from the fence around it._

_Looking back at the small child, Alex's smile came back, yet it saddened her. Why was this child deprived of what most children his age had? Friends, school, playing in the garden and all normal things children his age did._

_Alex tightened her hold on the small child in her arms, hugging small Kuroko tightly. Kuroko was surprised by the sudden action but the child decided not to say anything and simply hugged Alex back._

_Tears started going down Alex's cheeks as slight sobs escaped her._

"_Alex-san? What's wrong?", the small teal haired boy asked but Alex simply continued to hug Kuroko even tighter. The two were in the garden for about 2 minutes before Alex finally could hold in her tears. She rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her cloak as she looked at Kuroko._

"_Sorry Kuroko-kun. I don't know what happened. Let's go back to your room ok?", Kuroko looked at Alex whose eyes were closed as she smiled at the small child. Kuroko noticed the skin around her eyes which was red and knew she was crying. Kuroko nodded as Alex turned around to the doors leading inside the castle._

_The two walked towards the door as a silhouette appeared at the door, opening it in the process. Alex tensed before the figure revealed himself to be Kagetora. Alex sighted with relief. Thank god it wasn't another Vampire Council member. She would surely be punished for bringing Kuroko outside._

_Kuroko was forbidden to even see the outside light. The treason of even bringing him to the outside garden of the castle is deadly._

"_Alex! What do you think you're doing! What came into your mind! You know we can be severely punished for this!", Kagetora set foot in the garden as well as he approached both Alex and Kuroko._

"_Why so tense Kagetora? We were just taking a small walk in the garden. There's no harm done.", Alex smiled cheekily at Kagetora who was annoyed by her response._

"_How can you be so easygoing when it comes to Kuroko? You know we will get punished for this right?" Kagetora closed the distance between himself and Alex before trying to take Kuroko away from Alex's arms._

"_Hey! Back off Kagetora! I'm holding Kuroko-kun." With a sight, Alex manoeuvred around Kagetora and continued walking towards the door. Kagetora followed._

_Alex finally arrived to Kuroko's room and placed the small boy onto the poor excuse of a bed. Kagetora followed the two and closed the heavy metal doors behind him._

"_Thank god we didn't get found out.", Kagetora closed his eyes and leaned on the wall next to the doors. His appearance reflected on the immense pressure he felt of being discovered. Now that the pressure disappeared, Kagetora relaxed a bit._

_Alex sighted then put a blanked over small Kuroko._

"_Mission success is what I call it! Chill Kagetora. I mean you were the one who gave Kuroko-kun that marble right? Even you broke the rules so don't blame it all on me.", Alex sat on the end of the bed next to Kuroko who sat up and looked at the two with his innocent baby blue eyes._

"_Yeah I did but it's not like I took him outside! That's treason!", Kagetora and Alex started one of their many arguments yet again._

"_No one found out so we're safe. Right Kuroko-kun?" Alex smiled at the small boy, putting her hand up and waiting for Kuroko to high five her. Kuroko didn't know what to do when Alex stretched out her hand out to him so he struggled on figuring out what he was supposed to do, before Alex saw this and placed Kuroko's small hand on her in the high five motion._

"_Yay! See, this is called a high five. You do it when you succeed at something." Alex explains to the small Kuroko who smiled back at her for his new discovery._

_Alex suddenly stood up off the bed and kneeled down. Her hand searching for something under the bed._

"_What are you doing? W-Wait… I can see your panties. Don't you have any shame!?" Kagetora's cheeks reddened while Alex stood back up and threw herself to sit on the bed again next to Kuroko. She smiled at Kagetora's reaction with a small giggle escaping her lips as well._

"_Pervert." Alex said before averting her eyes away from Kagetora, onto a dust covered object in her lap. Kuroko eyed the object with interest before asking Alex what it is._

"_This is something I've hidden under your bed Kuroko-kun. It'll be our little secret kay?", Alex put her index finger on her lips while telling Kuroko of her secret. Kuroko gasped in happiness while eyeing the object with great interest._

_Alex brushed off the dust, revealing an old looking book. She slowly opened it, revealing the contents to the small child. Kagetora approached the two in confusion, before he face palmed and sighted._

"_What else did you hide Alex? Do you have a whole collection under the bed?", the male vampire couldn't be surprised by anything anymore. First, Alex had taken Kuroko outside, which could result in their death sentence, and now… she has hidden a book under his bed. When did she manage to do it? Kagetora wondered as he sat on the bed beside Kuroko. The three of them looked into the book as Alex began reading the story._

"_Once upon a time, a child with a very special gift was born. The child would bring prosperity and happiness to the people around it. That's why they called the child a gift from god. However, when the child came into the world, he was immediately taken by the black monsters who wanted nothing more than to imprison the child and slowly feed off of him.", small Kuroko tensed at the sentence, shivering slightly before Alex put a hand on his small shivering hand to comfort him._

_Alex smiled at Kuroko then flipped the page to continue._

"_The small child suffered day after day, loneliness and fear enveloping him. However, one day the monsters decided to send the small boy away. They took the small boy, put him into a carriage and then rode into an unknown direction.", both Kagetora and Kuroko tilted their heads in confusion before Alex continued._

"_The boy finally arrived to his destination as the monsters dragged him inside a small house. Inside the house were many different children of the same age as the small boy. The boy was overjoyed to finally find some friends to play with. However, those other children turned out to be monsters as well who were tasked to protect the small boy.", Alex turned over the page._

"_In the beginning, the small boy didn't fit in and was bullied by the other kids in the house. Eventually as time passed by, the boy found five friends whom he could trust. The six of them became inseparable… you could say the bestest of friends. As time passed by, the boy started to develop special feelings towards one person. The boy was confused and didn't know what was happening to him. 'Why does my heart beat so much?' The boy asked himself, but before he could find out, a dark shadow hovered over the boy and…"_

_Alex stopped when she glanced over to the sleeping Kuroko. His head was on Alex's tights as he immunised himself in the world of dreams._

_Alex chuckled as she caressed Kuroko's soft baby blue hair. She glanced over to Kagetora to find out he fell asleep as well. She took the hardcover book and smacked Kagetora's head with it, the latter quickly woke up._

"_W-What was that for!", was all Kagetora could say before he was silenced by Alex._

"_Shhh… Kuroko-kun is sleeping!" Alex gave Kagetora a glare before the two stoop up, tucked Kuroko into the bed and walked towards the door._

_Alex spared one glance on Kuroko before she closed the door._

"_I wonder if you'll ever have the chance to make any friends and meet your special person, Kuroko-kun.", Alex smiled slightly but worry and pity was the only certain expression on her face. Alex and Kagetora exited the room and walked down the corridors._

"_What was that book anyways? A fairy tale? You could have chosen a better one.", Kagetora yawned along the way._

"_It was the closest one I could find to how Kuroko-kun has been living all these years." Alex said while looking at Kagetora._

"_Why do you have to find a book like that? Next time bring some happy book which will make him happy, not go shaking like crazy due to fear.", Alex smiled at the comment. She knew that Kagetora has a kind heart. He treats Kuroko like is own son. She can't doubt that. Even she found herself feeling like a mother herself. Even though she already has two kids, she felt the same connection she felt with them with Kuroko. Kuroko is like a third son to her which made her really happy._

"_What are you smiling about?" Kagetora asked when he noticed Alex grinning to herself._

"_Hey Kagetora, how about we teach Kuroko-kun about love next?", Alex smiled even wider while Kagetora's eyes widened._

"_Idiot."_

"_Why not?"_

_The two of them continued walking down the hallway, while the small teal haired boy was sleeping soundly in his empty isolated room. The coldness didn't bother him at all because his heart was warmed by the two people he cares for the most._

* * *

Kuroko slowly started regaining consciousness. He felt warmth around him, created by the warm blanket he was covered with. The dream he just awoke from was a memory of the past he had spent with Kagetora and Alex when he was young. Somehow the memory made him even warmer on the inside.

Being engulfed in such warmth, Kuroko felt his whole body being heavy. As if telling him to stay in the warmth, not to go out into the cold. As much as he wanted to stay in bed, Kuroko felt the need to get up.

First he tried opening his eyelids, but found it impossible to do so as they were heavy… just like stones on his eyes. Kuroko then tried moving his limbs but they wouldn't move as well. Giving up to his body's needs, Kuroko decided to go back to sleep. Just as the though came, sleep complied and the boy fell asleep.

Kuroko woke up again and this time, his body wasn't so heavy. He slowly opened his eyelids. His eyes were unfocused on a dark silhouette which was seated on the edge of the bed beside him. The figure in front of him placed his hands on Kuroko's stomach before they began to shine.

Kuroko felt more at ease… as if the hands were healing him. No, removing something poisonous inside of him. With each passing minute, Kuroko felt better and better. He blinked twice when finally his eyes focused, revealing the dark figure to be Akashi.

It was Akashi's hands which healed him. Kuroko made the move to sit up but Akashi knowing his intentions, stopped him from doing so, pushing him back onto the bed.

"You need to rest. You're no longer under the control of Mibuchi but you should still take it easy.", Akashi's hands slowly stopped glowing as he set them aside on his lap, but not before placing one of his hands on Kuroko's forehead to check if he has a fever.

Kuroko's body temperature was normal and with that, Akashi relaxed a bit. Kuroko looked around the room which looked similar… it was Akashi's room. Did the redhead take care of him while he was unconscious? Why did he even pass out? and how come he doesn't remember anything?

"Ummm… What happened?", Kuroko asked the redhead.

Akashi ran a hand through his hair before leaning towards Kuroko. Akashi's elbows were on both sides of the teal haired teen, trapping him in Akashi's arms. The redhead smirked seeing Kuroko's confusion. He ran his finger across Kuroko's jaw before answering.

"You were a naughty boy Tetsuya. Following someone you don't even know. Didn't your parents teach you not to follow strangers?", Akashi's finger stopped at Kuroko's chin while he explored those teal blue eyes.

"I have no parents Akashi-kun.", Akashi stopped his advances and gazed into Kuroko's blue eyes. Then with a slightly saddened expression, Akashi backed away into his sitting position on the edge of the bed.

"My apologies. You may come in. He's awake." Akashi called out to the door as it slowly opened, revealing a running blonde heading for the bed. Just when the blonde was about to jump on the bed and hug Kuroko, he was stopped by a tanned hand which grabbed the collar of the blonde's shirt.

"Awww! Aominecchi! Not fair! I wanna hug Kurokocchi!", Kise struggled in Aomine's hold but gave up, knowing he cannot match his strength. "So annoying… Tetsu needs rest!", with that Aomine let go of Kise who fell onto the floor.

"Says the person who sneaked into Kurokocchi's room every night! Waaa! He must have done some perverted things to my Kurokocchi!" Kise is sitting down on the floor while yelling at Aomine.

"That's only because I was guarding him against you! You're the pervert here!" Aomine countered.

"I-I was guarding Kurokocchi too! Against the tooth fairy! Maybe one of his teeth fell during the incident and the fairy would come for him! I was protecting him!", Aomine face palmed listening to Kise's ridiculous excuse.

"There's no such thing as a tooth fairy you idiot! Even if there was one, she wouldn't take him away! Just the tooth and Tetsu would even get a coin for it so it's a good thing!"

"But tooth fairies are scary! That's why I protected him! Aominecchi you're so mean!"

"Daiki! Ryouta! OUT! RIGHT NOW!", with the argument of the two no longer being bearable, Akashi had his say in the matter making both Aomine and Kise shiver. The two immediately took their leave out of the room as the remaining occupants of the room stayed; Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima and Murasakibara. Aomine and Kise got out, closed the door and stood outside of it.

"They exist…" said Kise.

"No they don't…" and Aomine replied.

Back in the room Midorima sighted and gave a relieved look to Akashi, thanking him for relieving them on the annoyance. Midorima adjusted his glasses before approaching Kuroko's bed and sitting on the other side of it from where Akashi was already seated. Midorima placed his hand on Kuroko's forehead as his hand began to glow.

"Your condition seems stable. All thanks to Akashi's power. You should be able to get out of the bed today." Midorima's hand stopped glowing as he took it off Kuroko's forehead.

"Akashi-kun's power?" Kuroko tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes. You see I have two abilities. One is to see into the future and the other is to negate the abilities of other vampires, rendering them powerless.", Akashi informed Kuroko.

"Those two abilities have helped us many times in the past. It's unheard for a vampire to have two abilities at once and that is precisely why Akashi is one of the most feared vampires in the country." Midorima added.

"Hmmm~ That's normal~ since it's Akachin." the third occupant of the room, Murasakibara, added.

"I see. How long have I been asleep?", Kuroko leaned back onto the bed.

"A week. Mibuchi's ability is not a weak one thus it took you longer to recover. We've been protecting you all this time so there is nothing to worry about. Although, I am quite puzzled as to why they haven't made their move yet… Any ideas Akashi?", Midorima placed his right hand on his chin, thinking things through.

"They might be waiting for a moment of weakness or they already have something planned and are just waiting for the right opportunity. Either way there is nothing to worry about. Someone of their caliber cannot hurt or defeat me." Akashi crossed his arms and smirked as if his victory is already assured.

A week… Kuroko has been asleep for a whole week! He didn't realise it before but the fatigue from days before must have also caught up with him. Being the isolated one and the only one who didn't fit made Kuroko quite on edge for most of the time. Eyes of the vampires were on him at all times… who would feel comfortable with that? Kuroko was exhausted not only by the accident but also by his daily routines he had to undergo.

The teal haired teen sighted and leaned onto the bed even more. Somehow with the presence of the miracles, Kuroko felt safe. Even safer then at the Vampire Council headquarters. Why would he feel this way? It puzzled Kuroko, but still he acknowledged the feeling and slowly started closing his eyes with relief. He feels… safe.

"Since the Uncrowned Kings have made their declaration of war against us… we should take precaution. We will tighten up our security as well be more wary of things around us. For now we will stay in the dorm. We'll take a day off from classes. Shintarou, inform the professors of our absence.", Akashi stood up and gave his command.

"Right away.", Midorima stood up as well and headed for the doors. The door opened, revealing Aomine and Kise standing behind it listening in on the conversation. The two gasped when they caught the sight of Akashi.

"They were really worried about you." Akashi closed his eyes standing beside Kuroko, facing Aomine and Kise who stood at the doors.

"Looks like you have some friends now… Tetsuya.", Akashi opened his eyes and made his way towards the door. With a nod from Akashi, both Aomine and Kise entered the room running towards Kuroko, hugging him.

"Ne~ Kurochin~ Do you want some candy? It's good to it eat when you're sick~" Murasakibara took a candy bar from his pile of junk food which he is holding in his hands and handed it to Kuroko. Kuroko examined it with his eyes, opened it and just before he was about to take his first bite, he was stopped by Aomine.

"What the hell Murasakibara! When you're sick you eat things like soup. Not chocolate or junk food.", Aomine took the candy from Kuroko and ate it himself.

"Ah! Aominechi! You ate it!"

"Of course dumbass! I ate it for Tetsu. It's for his sake."

"Ehh~ But you eat chocolate when you're sick~ Ice cream too~"

"Not in this case!", the three began to argue in seconds but Kuroko didn't mind. Instead he was sitting on the bed finding himself being in the center of the argument. He didn't mind and it made him happy that someone would argue about what's best for him to eat. Somehow it made Kuroko happy as he smiled a bit while listening to the conversation.

Akashi looked back at the sight and smiled a bit as well when he saw Kuroko. The redhead then closed the door behind him and then leaned on it. His smile soon disappeared as it was replaced with a serious one. There are still matters which concerned Akashi but for now he would focus on the enemy before him and that is the Uncrowned Kings.

* * *

**Author's note**

**HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL READERS! I'm sooooooo sorry for the VERY VERY VERY LATE update. I have this very important exam in November which will basically determine my future. It's REALLY important for me. I also started writing 2 new fanfics apart from this one so I'm currently working on 3 fanfics at the same time! (I have an idea for a 4th one... SO MANY IDEAS BUT SO LITTLE MOTIVATION AND TIME). But for now I will postpone everything until my exams end in November. I hope you guys understand.**

**So I might update before November BUT when I have time so I can't promise any specific dates or times. I might also write the 1st chapter for a new fanfic so that the idea doesn't go away. Who knows...**

**Again, I'm SOOOO sorry for leaving you guys behind. Hopefully I will come back fully after November so until then I won't update much. I will when I have time. If you have any questions whatsoever about the story or anything then just ask me. I'll answer anything.**

**Thank you and please review! I need to know your thoughts (I'm not sure how this chapter turned out so please give me some feedback). Also, THANK YOU SO MUCh for all the favourites and follows! I really wasn't expecting to get this much. THANK YOU! It means a lot to me. Also a big THANK YOU to those that did review. Especially to Guest users. I would love to reply back to you but I can't. Never the less I read your reviews and take everything aboard. THANK YOU!**


	9. The World

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

**If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - The World**

* * *

Kuroko sighed while reading his book quietly in Akashi's not so quiet room. Beside him were Kise and Aomine who argued on how they should adjust Kuroko's pillows so they are comfortable for him.

"Idiot! They need to be higher! Tetsu is reading, not sleeping!" Aomine yelled at Kise who returned the fire.

"So mean! I heard its better for the pillows to be completely flat so that Kurokocchi has a straight back!" Kise pulled on the pillow which Aomine pulled back with equal force.

Kuroko looked at the two with a warm smile. He never thought someone would argue on how his pillows should be positioned. _These vampires are strange…_ Kuroko thought as his thoughts drifted back to the book before him.

The story is quite interesting making Kuroko eager to finish the whole book. So far the story is about the adventures of a human who fought for the freedom of the humans but is slowly being defeated by the vampires and cornered. Well, this is a vampire published book so of course they showed the human as a disgusting rebel and a black sheep in the flock. Kuroko knew that the vampires would be victorious at the end but he still viewed the human as the true hero of the story.

Vampires are the elite of the elites. They are at the top of the food chain so the notion of a rebellious sheep going up against them, made the human in the book really heroic in Kuroko's eyes. He is human himself so he really looked up to the supposed villain character of the book.

He wouldn't tell anyone, but he hopes to meet the human in the book someday, if he really exists.

Unknown to Kuroko who was so immersed in the book, Aomine and Kise stopped their arguing and faced the teal haired boy.

"Oi Tetsu, what are you reading?" Aomine approached the human and leaned down to look at the book. The small words made him frown. "Why are the letters so small? Tetsu why are you reading something this complicated?"

Kuroko tilted his head to the side. He was slightly confused because he didn't even think of the book as long or confusing.

"Waa! It's true! Why is Kurokocchi reading something so hard?" Kise leaned in as well to have a peek at the book.

Kuroko wondered if he should tell his guardians, deciding to tell them in the end. "I like the story. It's really interesting."

"Hmmm? Really? Well, as long as Tetsu likes it its fine right?" Aomine smiled as he pulled on the pillow swiftly, completely taking it from Kise's hands by surprise. He adjusted the pillow before placing it under Kuroko's head with a smirk aimed at Kise, who pouted.

"No fair! And here I was thinking of Kurokocchi's health!"

"You weren't thinking shit! I know how its done!"

Kise and Aomine started arguing again but Kuroko didn't mind. Instead he watched the two vampires with a smile. It made him remember the time when he began reading. Back at the Vampire Council headquarters, Alex used to sneak all kinds of books for him which got complicated each time he finished one. He didn't know Alex's motives of doing that but somewhere deep down he thought that maybe she was trying to teach him. Show him the world through the books, which he would never see in real life.

But luckily Kuroko got to see a bit of the world. On his way to Teiko he saw the passing landscape from the carriage and it made him stare in wonder. Of course Kuroko was surrounded on all sides by the vampires who guarded him but he didn't mind. All he looked at was the outside world.

Kuroko just hopes he will be able to see more of the world, even if a little. Kuroko pouted while sadly looking at the book before him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kise saw Kuroko's saddened expression and stopped his argument with Aomine. "Hey Kurokocchi are you feeling okay?" the blond vampire approached him with worry but Kuroko flinched at the mention of his name, smiling back at the vampire.

"I'm fine Kise-kun." Kuroko smiled at the blond vampire, trying to hide his worry. It's not like anyone ever cared about his feelings or tried to comfort him. From the time he was born, Kuroko got used to dealing with his worries and problems alone. Alex and Kagetora would help him sometimes but in the end, all of his worries are his alone.

Kise still looked at Kuroko in thought. The teal haired boy saw the blond and wondered why he was staring at him.

"Oi Kise. You're creepy." Aomine commented but the blond vampire seemed in deep thought. Finally he straightened up with resolve in his eyes.

"I know! Kurokocchi I want to show you my secret spot. It's really beautiful! You have to come and see!" Kise told the human who watched in confusion.

"Idiot! He's still recovering from the incident. Besides, Akashi will skin you if you disobey his orders." Aomine added, making Kise flinch at the mention of Akashi's name. The blond vampire turned around to look at his friend with pleading eyes.

"Don't you want to make Kurokocchi happy Aominecchi?" Kise asked, using his hidden weapon - his legendary puppy eyes which he used mainly on the girls. It worked all the time but sadly not on Aomine who is oblivious to the blonde's pleas.

"You know that won't work on me." Aomine smirked making Kise pout. The tanned vampire however, saw Kuroko in the corner of his eye and noticed his saddened expression. The human looked at the book very sadly which made Aomine wonder what he is thinking about.

"Aominecchi?" Kise called out to Aomine who kept looking at Kuroko in a daze, but woke up from it when he noticed that Kuroko turned to look at him.

"You can be smart sometimes Kise. Let's go outside for a bit." Aomine suggested with a smile which Kuroko returned with his own. Aomine felt proud of his small accomplishment of making Kuroko smile but soon after Kise pulled him and turned around so that their backs faced Kuroko.

"Oi Kise! What are you doing?" Aomine raised his voice.

"Shh! Are you sure Aominecchi? I want to take him out to the rooftop to show him the view." Kise whispered so that Kuroko couldn't hear, making Kuroko tilt his head in confusion to the side.

"Good idea. Let's do it."

"You're forgetting something. What about Akashicchi? You said it yourself that we would get skinned!"

Kise and Aomine were in deep thought, trying to figure out if the risk is really worth the trouble. Both vampires turned around to spare a glance at Kuroko who looked at them confusingly. The two stared at the human before turning back around.

"Let's do it." Aomine decided.

"Yeah." And Kise agreed.

Both of the vampires turned around again, now that their determination is set, they are ready to go.

"Ummm Kurokocchi is it okay if we take you out? We just want to show you something." Kise asked Kuroko who still looked at them confusingly. The human nodded, not knowing any better. He never disobeyed a vampire, he never did in is entire life. That's what he was taught from the time he was born so he obeyed that life rule bestowed upon him.

A vampire's command is absolute! He was never allowed to deny or disobey a command made by a vampire and he isn't going to go against it now so he slowly stood up from his bed, wearing the pyjamas he was given by Akashi (since his size is the closest to Kuroko).

Kise ran off to take a jumper which was hanging by the doors and gave it to the teal head before the three headed out the doors.

The three left the boys dorm, heading down to the main school building. While on their way, Kise and Aomine's eyes were wide open for any attacks. They placed Kuroko to walk in the middle while they surrounded him from the right and the left.

They tried to walk on the less crowded places but the scent of Kuroko's blood still attracted many students, forming crowds in places they weren't in before. Kise and Aomine began sweating and just hoped Akashi wouldn't sense Kuroko or see them as well. After all, a punishment from Akashi is like hell itself!

**xXx**

"Tadahh! Here we are! What do you think Kurokocchi?" Kise opened the closed doors to the school rooftop, revealing a magnificent view of the whole school and the sunset. Kuroko looked at the view in amazement and admiration. When Aomine and Kise saw Kuroko smiling, the two bumped their fists.

Kuroko was really taken aback by the view he saw in front of him. There were many mountains in the distance accompanied by grasslands and forests which stood out in the distance. The sky was also a shade of red, purple and a bit of blue due to the sunset.

Kuroko walked to the fence and put his hands on it to support himself. He still looked at the view before him. Aomine and Kise who stood behind him, smiled in accomplishment. They knew that Kuroko knows nothing of the world so they decided to show it to him, even if this much.

However, their smiles were short lived as a dark figure appeared at the doors, taking the two vampires by surprise.

"Daiki, Ryouta." the firm and authoritative voice of their president send shivers down Kise and Aomine's spines. Both flinched and turned around in an instant to face their captain.

"I don't remember giving you permission to take Type S outside. Mind telling me why he's here?" Akashi asked his two minions which send a shiver down their spines again.

"Sorry Akashicchi! Actually its all Aominecchi's fault!" Kise was the first one to give an excuse, which took Aomine completely by surprise.

"What? Hey Kise don't go blaming me for what you did! It was your idea to begin with!" Aomine fought back.

"But you agreed to it at the end so it's your fault! You should have stopped me when I suggested it!"

'You don't make any sense! It's your fault! Deal with it!" Aomine and Kise began one of their many arguments. Akashi sighed but noticed that Kuroko's attention was back on him and the two arguing vampires. Akashi smirked as he signalled Kuroko to come to him with his finger.

The human obeyed and found his way beside Akashi who caressed his cheek with his right hand. "Good boy" Akashi said before turning his attention back on the two arguing vampires.

"Daiki, Ryouta." with Akashi calling out their names, Aomine and Kise stopped before facing their president. Both gulped in anticipation of their punishment.

"For your carelessness I will have your training menu tripled, along with the task to clean the student council room for two weeks. Am I clear?"

Both Kise and Aomine nodded and were glad that their punishment wasn't so bad. To be honest it was kind of Akashi who usually punishes them much worse. Both sighed in relief.

Akashi smirked at Kise and Aomine's reaction. Content, he took Kuroko's hand and started walking towards the doors. Kuroko having no choice in the matter, followed without complains.

"Where are you going Akashi?" Aomine asked Akashi who slightly turned around to reply.

"I'm taking Type S back to the dorm since you two don't seem competent enough." Akashi said before resuming walking. The president closed the doors behind him when he and Kuroko reached the doors, completely going out of Aomine and Kise's sights.

"Why did you blame it on me? Stupid Kise."

"Me? You agreed to it!" Kise pouted.

While Kise and Aomine argued on the rooftop, Kuroko and Akashi made their way back to the boys dorm. The journey was quiet and silent apart from the chatter around them created by Kuroko's presence. The blood red eyes of the other students watched the human's every move, watching their prey.

Finally when the two arrived in the room Kuroko sighed in relief. He still felt tired and exhausted from the attack but the short walk really helped to reenergise him. He needed some fresh air which he really lacked in the closed room. He made a mental note to thank Aomine and Kise later for their kindness.

Kuroko was about to walk into Akashi's room when the redhead blocked his path with his hand. The redhead vampire sighed before facing Kuroko.

"You've been occupying my bed long enough. Even I need some sleep so for tonight you will join Atsushi in his bed. Understood?"

Akashi asked and Kuroko nodded. Kuroko made his way to the doors opposite of Akashi's room where the redhead told him to go. Kuroko felt a bit nervous but gathered he courage to open the door.

Once opened, the sight that had greeted him was the countless piles of candy and junk food on the floor. It took him by surprise jut how messy Murasakibara really is but he was too tired to think twice about it. Kuroko made his way to the bed and pushed the used bags of chips on the floor before settling down on the bed.

Aside from the countless number of wrapped paper of candy and other sweets, the room had a small window on the left side accompanied by a table, a chair, a shelf and the bed on which Kuroko currently was.

He has to also mention the size of the bed which is massive. Kuroko didn't even stretch to half its size when he lay down on it. The blankets and the pillows are also eating him whole with their size, making Kuroko drown in their size.

Kuroko sighed tiredly. He will just have to deal with it for now. It's not like he can complain or ask to be put somewhere else. The vampires never cared for his opinion anyway. He knew that, but still somewhere within him, Kuroko thought that maybe his guardians would grant him more freedom and value his opinions.

He hoped as he remembered back when Midorima tied himself to a cupboard when Kuroko slept in his room to make sure he doesn't bite him, and now Aomine and Kise who noticed his desire to see the outside world, bringing him to the rooftop to show him one of the most magnificent views of his life.

Kuroko smiled at the vampires kindness. He hopes they are different from the rest. At least that's how he feels about them now. Kuroko smiled as he started to take a small blue object out from his pocket. He looked at the small blue marble in his hands before bringing it close to his heart.

The small marble meant so much to the human that he really didn't know what he would do without it. It reminded him of Alex and Kagetora which made him wonder how they are and what they are doing. He's glad that Kagetora would come visit him once in a while but he still wondered what Alex was up to. He couldn't do anything but hope she would come visit him sometime as well.

Slowly Kuroko drifted off to sleep with the blue marble pressed to his chest.

**xXx**

The small windows enabled little sun rays to get inside the room and onto Kuroko's sleeping face, slowly waking him up. The human stretched before sitting up on the enormous bed. He felt a heavy weight on his legs and looked up to see that it was Murasakibara who was leaning on him.

The giant was sitting on the floor beside the bed while placing his head on Kuroko's lap. Kuroko didn't know what to do or if he should wake up the purple haired vampire but decided to do so when the weight became unbearable.

Kuroko slowly shook Murasakibara, trying to wake him up. He couldn't do much due to having little strength to move the giant's body but in the end he finally succeeded when the vampire started to wake up slowly.

"Hmmm~" the vampire still refused to wake up, forcing Kuroko to shake the vampire more.

"Murasakibara-kun. You're too heavy." Kuroko pleaded, slowly reaching to his limits. Luckily Murasakibara lifted himself up from Kuroko's lap while rubbing his eyes in sleepiness.

"Hmm~ Kuro-chin~"

"Good morning." Kuroko greeted the giant who took the human completely by surprise when Murasakibara launched himself at Kuroko, placing his large arms around Kuroko's body.

Murasakibara placed his head on the crook of Kurko's neck tiredly, surprising the bluenette completely.

"Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko called out to the vampire who didn't respond.

"I slept on the floor. This is my reward ne~" Murasakibara said before slowly licking the nape of Kuroko's neck. It made the human shiver from the sensation but before he knew it, Kuroko felt a pair of two sharp fangs pierce his skin making him flinch backwards.

As Murasakibara slowly drank his blood, Kuroko felt more and more dizzy and lightheaded. No matter how many times they would take blood from him, he still couldn't get used to the sensual feeling of having your blood sucked by a vampire. At first there was intense pain but then there was pleasure.

It was completely different from the blood extraction machine which only gave pain and nothing in return. If Kuroko had a choice, he would prefer fangs since they don't hurt as much. Compared to the machine, Kuroko was really thankful for the kindness of the fangs not being so painful.

Murasakibara gulped mouthful after mouthful of Kuroko's blood. With each gulp, Kuroko got weaker, losing his strength to fight back. Not like he could from the beginning. The purple haired vampire was so large and out of Kuroko's league. There's no way he can even move the giant much less punch him.

Thankfully, Murasakibara finally stopped when he noticed Kuroko's state. It is usually very difficult for a vampire to stop drinking his blood because of the magnificent taste. Sometimes, vampires would have to be supervised by another vampire when one drank Kuroko's blood at the Vampire Council so that they wouldn't kill him if they were unable to stop. Which vampire could resist the taste of his blood?

That's why it surprised Kuroko that Murasakibara had the willpower to stop himself. It told the human a lot and one thing for sure, and that is that Murasakibara is a very strong vampire. Kuroko knew that someday he would make it to the Vampire Council due to his strength. Of course Kuroko knew the best from experience, and was certain that someday that would happen. Not only Murasakibara but the rest of the student council as well. They are all strong and capable vampires.

"You okay Kuro-chin? Thanks for the meal~" Murasakibara placed his hand on Kuroko's head, patting it. Kuroko leaned on the bed for support feeling weak due to the loss of blood. He was panting as well but managed a small nod.

Knowing it was morning, Kuroko slowly made his way out of the huge bed. He tripped and fell a few times but luckily Murasakibara was there to help him. The giant helped Kuroko get to the bathroom and then after to the dining room where everyone was.

Murasakibara placed Kuroko on one of the couches and then gave him a sandwich which Aomine threw at Murasakibara's direction. Kuroko accepted it and started to eat. He needs to regain his strength and food is the best source. Kuroko quietly ate his sandwich along with the milk which accompanied it.

Breakfast was the same as usual. Kise and Aomine argued, Akashi quietly sat on his seat eating with Midorima doing the same. Meanwhile, Murasakibara tried to stuff as much food as he could, making loud noises while eating.

"Murasakibara eat quietly."

'Roger Akachin~"

Kuroko looked at the group and then back to his food. He wondered what they would do today or if they are allowed to attend the classes. He had to admit that he was a bit worried. Kuroko wants to study more than anything else but now he's worried that he had missed too much of his classes. There will be a lot to catch up on, especially Vampire Biology which he was bad at. Well, that's a no brainer since he's not a vampire.

Either way, Kuroko really wanted to resume his studies and go back to class. But still he knew that it all depends on the vampires decision.

Akashi looked at Kuroko in thought. He considered the impact of his announcement and if it would be beneficial for them to participate in the school activity but decided to announce it to his group anyway.

"Daiki, Ryouta, I have something to announce so be quiet." And with that both of the vampires stopped their fighting. Midorima stopped chewing on his cereals while Murasakibara did the same. Kuroko turned around as well to face the redhead vampire.

"What is it Akashi?" Midorima asked.

"Tomorrow, the school has organised a field trip to the Seirin region. Because we missed a lot of the lessons, we are asked to participate in the trip. I will not take a 'no' for an answer. Everyone has to go, including you Type S." Akashi glanced at Kuroko who flinched.

"But Akashi won't it be dangerous if Tetsu goes?" Aomine asked his president.

"That's right Akashicchi. It will be really dangerous for Kurokocchi." And Kise joined in as well.

Akashi spared another look at Kuroko before responding. "I'm well aware of the dangers the trip poses but I saw none in my visions."

"But-" Midorima wanted to interrupt before Akashi gave him the deadly look.

"One of the reasons we should go is that it might give us a chance to fight back the Uncrowned Kings. I suspect they will surely be there so we will have a chance to take them out." Akashi added.

Midorima raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Akashi, just what kind of vision did you see?" Midorima asked but Akashi swayed his head to the side, not intending to tell him.

"Pack your things today. We will be leaving along with everyone else tomorrow morning." Akashi concluded before taking his dishes to the sink and then going to his room with a book in his hand.

Once Akashi left, the rest of the Miracles were left to themselves.

"Is it really a good idea to go?" Kise asked.

"Idiot, its Akashi so don't worry about it. I mean he's always right."

"Yeah you're right Aominecchi. Besides you will have a chance to see more of the world right Kurokocchi?" Kise took his plate to the sink before joining Kuroko on the couch. Kuroko's eyes began to shine in happiness now that he has a chance of seeing more of the world.

"Wow Kurokocchi! You look really happy!"

Kuroko tilted his head. "Do I?"

"Yeah! Don't worry I will show you everything! Leave it to me!" Kise smiled at the human who smiled back. Kuroko couldn't wait to see more of the outside world. More specifically the Seirin region where they will be heading for their school trip.

**xXx**

A carriage made its way through the terrain road with the forest on both sides. After all, the Seirin region was well known for its dense forests.

A group of vampires from the Vampire Council in black cloaks were sitting at the end of the carriage, conversing with one another while the driver sat at the front.

"Damn, it sure is tempting."

"Can you stop talking about it for god's sake! Lets talk about something else! I don't want to be fired from my job at the Council."

"But I mean its so tempting~"

"Shut up!"

The group of three vampires who sat at the back of the carriage felt as if the worst punishment of the world was bestowed upon them. Why? The carriage is carrying the Blood Type S blood that was extracted from Kuroko not long ago. This is only a part of the blood delivery which is meant for the Seirin region.

The temptation to break the containers was really big but the notion of them being fired from their jobs, worse off, killed, really motivated the vampires not to do it. The driver at the front was sweating as well from fighting the temptation.

Finally as if to save them, the Seirin capital city was in view. Just a bit more until they get out of the dense forest and arrive to their destination. It would mean they fought back the temptation and would get awarded when they get back to the Vampire Council headquarters.

However, the group was oblivious to a dark figure which watched them from within the trees. The dark figure narrowed his eyes in the darkness as he quietly took out his blade from within his pouch.

Once the carriage made its way beneath the tree he was on, the man attacked, tearing apart the carriage and its occupants who were startled.

"Che! An attacker? We faced countless men like you before! Its nothing new in our line of work!" One of the four vampires muttered when the attacker appeared before them covered by his cloak.

"How many idiots will try to steal the cargo seriously~ Although I can't blame you, I'm very tempted myself~" Another vampire added as the group of vampires got into their defensive position.

"Wait guys!" one of the vampires stopped the group who went on to attack. They stopped in their tracks and turned around, but never turned around completely in the presence of their attacker.

"What!"

"T-That's not a vampire! That's a human!"

"What did you say? Why would a human want to steal Type S blood?" the boss of the group narrowed his eyes to look at the mysterious attacker who is covered by a cloak from head to toe. Finally it clicked and the vampire fell on his knees.

"B-Boss! What's the matter?" another vampire approached to help the other.

"I-It's the vampire slayer! It's Ka-" the boss of the group didn't get to finish his sentence as the dark figure cut his throat with his blade. The other vampires watched in horror as their boss's body lay down dead, turning into dust as he died.

They held their weapons tightly in their hands but none stood a chance against the mysterious human. After a matter of minutes, nothing was left of the four vampires other than grey dust. The attacker cleaned his blade before he sheathed it away.

He looked around, making sure nobody else is watching before hopping into the carriage and breaking all of the blood containers.

"Disgusting." The man said before leaving the scene of the crime. Nothing was left apart from the precious spilled blood, broken wood and ash.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Ok so first of all I want to apologise for not updating for 6 months! Wow! It's really been a while! Sorry for making you wait half a year for an update. I feel really guilty. But I have to confess that I had a kind of an author's block. To be honest I didn't update for so long that I forgot what I was planning to do. I had to read everything again and remind myself of what I had originally planned. I spotted many spelling mistakes so I really want to go back and correct them. I still didn't do it but I will after this update. I just really had to update! I feel so guilty! Ah and yes, you are not dreaming! I really updated XD Gomen!**

**Sorry if the chapter is boring but I have to kick start again somewhere. I have to get back in the game XD I totally lost track of this story so please bare with me until I get back on track.**

**Again SORRY for the long torturous wait but I really hope you continue reading this story. Please review! It really motivates me and keeps me going on. Thank you so much for your support guys! You are the best! I don't deserve you!**


End file.
